Diabolique Mon Ange
by LittleFlicka
Summary: OS pour le défi d'Adélys "Raconter l'histoire de 3 ou 4 personnages venant de régions, comtés, pays (ici factions) différentes. Une nouvelle recrue chez les audacieux, une recrue comme les autres, quoique pas tout à fait, celle-ci Eric semble bien l'aimer... OC/Eric.


**Diabolique Mon Ange.**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Participation à la série de défis de Miss Tagada. Participants : Missy Tagada, Jeni Kat, Cassandra Steinlein et LittleFlicka.

Défi en cours proposé par Cassandra Steinlein ou Adelys ( www. Fanfiction. Net / u /5409660 /Adelys )

Intitulé : Raconter l'histoire de trois ou quatre personnages venant de régions, comtés ou pays différents.

Conditions : Un Triangle amoureux / Un mariage / Un conflit entraînant la mort ou presque de l'un des personnages.

Raiting : Libre

Mots à placer : Emboutir (Heurter violemment, défoncer) Cæcum (Partie initiale du gros intestin) Autosuffisant (Dont les ressources suffisent à assurer les besoins essentiels, sans appel à une aide extérieure) Copinage (Entraide par relations, par combines) Ébouillanter (Se brûler, être brûler avec un liquide bouillant) Péripatéticienne (Prostitué) Philanthrope (Qui agit avec générosité) Chaste (Qui pratique la chasteté, plein de pudeur).

Phrase à placer : "Rien ne me fait peur,sauf ma tête quand je me réveille."

Notes Spécifiques à l'histoire = Fiction inspirée des chansons de Mylène Farmer "L'Ange", "L'amour n'est rien..." et "Diabolique mon ange". Le raiting M est pas là pour faire joli, lecteurs avertis seulement!

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

PoV Narratrice.

Les érudits ont essayés de réduire à néant la faction des altruistes pour prendre le pouvoir, après avoir lamentablement échoués, leur leader Jeannine Matthews est exécutée pour mettre fin à la guerre civile qui prenait une trop grande ampleur dans tout Chicago. Mais cette petit rébellion contre le système en place avait eu le temps de faire des dégâts. Tris avait perdu ses parents et était morte en tentant de protéger son frère Caleb. Le quartier Altruiste avait été presque entièrement démoli et il fallu le reconstruire après la fin des hostilités. Les érudits avait perdu leur mentor et devaient en élire un nouveau. Le gouvernement serait un conseil de plusieurs membres de chaque factions dorénavant, pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative de prise de pouvoir par la force à nouveau. Nous reprenons donc l'histoire trois ans après les évènements qui faillirent bien mettre le chaos sur la ville entière.

Quatre et Eric n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis au sens le plus affectif du terme et pourtant c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour décrire leur relations, l'amitié, ils se sont jugés, se sont haïs, puis respectés aujourd'hui ils approchaient de ce qu'étaient des amis, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre quelque soit la manière, quelques que soient les excuses, ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. L'ancien altruiste était perdu dans une sourde douleur suite à la perte de Tris, il avait toujours été trop pète-sec pour Eric, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas le regarder se morfondre comme ça à longueur de temps sans rien faire et il avait alors redoublé d'ardeur pour le faire chier ce qui avait au moins eu le don de le réveillé de son état catatonique habituel. Eric, était une tête, venant des érudits, il avait passé la plupart de son enfance dans les livres et était vraiment intelligent, c'était un fin stratège, mais en arrivant chez les audacieux, il avait du s'imposer pour réussir et cela l'avait rendu solitaire, méfiant, et bourru. Il préférait taper avant et poser les questions après parce que son expérience lui avait trop de fois montré combien les individus sont hypocrites et prêts à tout pour se sortir d'une situation même plonger un parfait inconnu dans la merde à leur place. Les gens étaient sournois et égoïstes alors il l'était devenu, encore plus que tous les autres, pour atteindre sa place, être le chef des leaders des audacieux. Seul Quatre arrivait à voir encore la personne qu'il était avant, le petit érudit qui débarquait en même temps que lui pour l'initiation des guerriers protecteurs de la ville.

La petite guerre menée par les érudits de Jeannine Matthews avait changé les gens au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, les altruistes étaient abasourdis de savoir qu'ils avaient étés à deux doigts de se faire exterminés pour le pouvoir, et leur empathie avait encore doublé, soucieux de leur image, ils aidaient encore plus si possible les autres factions et laissaient une transparence totale sur leurs action au conseil de la ville pour prouver leur bonne foi. Les fraternels s'occupaient toujours des fermes un peu en dehors des murailles de la ville, restant loin de tout conflit. Les érudits se reconstruisaient, apprenant à mettre leurs découvertes, leur intelligence pour le profit de tous et pas uniquement pour s'élever dans le système en place. Les sincères avaient encore le rôle de juges, ils avaient des délégations dans chaque factions pour s'assurer que tous tenaient leurs rôles ni plus ni moins et cela semblait fonctionner, ils savaient tout sur tous et pouvait ainsi rendre justice en toute impartialité, en toute sincérité. Les audacieux quand à eux, se remettaient d'avoir étés des marionnettes pour le compte d'une cinglée prête à tout pour avoir plus qu'elle ne possédait déjà. Doucement, ils apprenaient à refaire confiance et à se refaire une image de protecteurs aux yeux des autres factions et non de brutes épaisses, d'une armée capable uniquement du pire.

Trois ans après ces tristes évènements donc, les choses reprenaient leur cours, comme avant et la première cérémonie du choix depuis allait commencé, avec des jeunes encore plus nombreux entre 16 et 18 ans, puis ensuite les cérémonies reprendrait leur réunion annuelle et leur cours normal avec chaque année des jeunes de 16 ans qui choisiraient leur nouvelle faction, mais cette année, il fallait répartir les jeunes qui avaient subi la guerre ou ses conséquences et donc étaient encore avec leurs parents faute d'avoir pu choisir une faction. Le retard n'était pas trop important, sans compter qu'il y avait eu des morts, probablement trop pour d'aussi jeunes et innocentes personnes, mais toutes les guerres avaient leur lot de pertes inutiles. La salle de la répartition avait été réouverte il y a seulement quelques mois tout comme l'école qui se trouvait dans le même bâtiment et avait été très endommagé par la rébellion. Cette année, pour la première cérémonie depuis trois ans, c'est le leader des sincères qui préside l'évènement. Après un discours sur l'importance de l'union et du système de faction, un rappel sur les factions avant les liens du sang, et une incitation à la réflexion, il commence a égrainer la liste de noms, d'abord les deux années précédentes qui n'ont pas eu de cérémonie, les jeunes gens de 18 ans, puis ceux de 17 ans, et enfin ceux de 16, ceux de cette année. Peu d'entre les jeunes initiés avaient choisit les audacieux mais moins nombreux encore étaient ceux qui étaient allés chez les érudits. Parmi les transferts audacieux, il y avait pour la première fois depuis bien des années, une jeune fraternelle, Charlie.

PoV Charlie.

La cérémonie du choix, voilà trois ans que nous n'en avions plus connue, depuis cette stupide guerre de pouvoir qui a prit fin trop tard après trop de dégâts comme toutes les guerres depuis le début de l'humanité. Cette année était celle de mes 16 ans, je devrais donc moi aussi faire ce terrible choix qui va déterminer le reste de ma vie. Je suis née parmi les pacifiques fraternels, j'ai été élevée au sérum tranquillisant, on m'a appris à ne jamais chercher le conflit, à toujours sourire, à cultiver la terre et produire la nourriture pour toutes les factions, on m'a appris à être ce que je ne suis pas, je ne me sens pas comme une éternelle pacifiste tellement passive, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de l'harmonie de la faction, je suis plus que ça, beaucoup plus, j'aime les valeurs de mes parents, mais cela ne me suffit pas et ne me suffira jamais, je veux être indulgente et pacifiste mais je veux aussi savoir me défendre et défendre ceux que j'aime si cela devait se produire, je veux être juste, capable de dire la vérité quoiqu'il en coûte si cela peut aider un innocent, je veux être généreuse et aider les autres si c'est en mon pouvoir, je veux être intelligente et me nourrir de livres pour connaître ce qui m'intéresse, pour aider les autres avec ce que j'aurais appris. Mais surtout je veux être courageuse, défendre mes convictions, défendre mes amis, défendre ma famille, je veux pouvoir croire aux actes de courage ordinaires, le courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre. Ces valeurs sont plus les miennes que celles de mes parents ne le seront jamais, aussi tout est décidé dans ma tête, à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis une audacieuse, adieu les fraternels, adieu mes parents, adieu mon passé, tout ce qui compte désormais, même si ma famille me manquera, c'est de vivre ce en quoi je crois, de vivre en ayant la force d'accomplir autant d'actes de courage ordinaire que je le pourrais. Après le discours du leader des sincères, la liste de noms commence et je regarde défiler les gens de toutes les factions par ordre alphabétique selon leur tranche d'âge, indifférente à leurs choix, seule ma résolution et le peu de temps qu'il me reste auprès de mes parents importe. Pendant les deux premières listes, j'en profite pour me tourner vers eux.

Charlie – Je vous aime très fort, et je voulais vous dire que mon choix n'est pas pour vous faire du mal ou parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous m'avez appris, c'est seulement que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour le restant de mes jours, je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie une joyeuse petite paysanne je veux plus que ça, je suis désolé.

Ma mère pleure, mais me fait un sourire et mon père me regarde durement mais acquiesce à ma déclaration d'indépendance de leur mode de vie. Je savais qu'il n'approuverait pas mon choix mais c'est ma vie et je veux en faire autre chose que ce qu'ils imaginaient tous les deux pour moi. Je serre ma mère dans mes bras, pour peut-être pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Puis elle garde ma main prisonnière de la sienne, la serrant à m'en faire mal, un soutient, pour moi ou pour elle je ne sais pas mais aussi un adieu silencieux.

Jack Kang- Charlie Foulkes.

Je souffle un grand coup et me lève pour descendre vers mon avenir, la main de ma mère glissant au fur et à mesure hors de la mienne. Je l'entends sangloter mais me force à continuer en regardant droit devant moi. Une fois en bas, j'avise le couteau que je saisi, coupe ma peau à l'intérieur de ma main et laisse les gouttes de sang tomber sans hésitations au dessus du bol plein de braises ardentes des audacieux. Mon choix était fait depuis longtemps, aujourd'hui n'est que la démonstration publique de ce choix en quelque sorte.

Jack Kang – Audacieuse!

Je vais vers les fauteuils remplis de gens en noirs sous leurs lourds applaudissements, pendant que le leader sincère continue la liste de noms des jeunes de 16 ans, plus ou moins indécis. Une fois tout les novices dans leur nouvelle faction, la salle se vide, le groupe d'audacieux dont je fais partie sont parmi les premier à s'en aller, plutôt bruyamment, et en courant. Je les suis en souriant, la course à comme un goût de liberté. Arrivée sous les rails du train, je suis les autres et grimpe aux poteaux de ferraille pour rejoindre les rails en haut. Je suis fière de moi, je suis monté plutôt vite et sans soucis, peu après les derniers natifs. Puis j'entends le train arriver, mais il roule vraiment rapidement pour un train sensé s'arrêter pour prendre des passagers... puis les natifs commencent à courir sur la droite en avance sur le train et je les suis, avec l'angoisse d'avoir deviné leur projet, sauter dans le train encore en marche. J'y arrivais avec un peu plus de difficulté que pour l'escalade mais j'y arrivais, certains courraient encore après moi, une pauvre altruiste avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal et dans un élan **philanthrope**, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je lui offrait mon aide quand elle failli basculer du mauvais côté des portes en la tirant à l'intérieur où elle s'écrasa contre sol de fer du wagon.

Altruiste – Merci! Je suis Tam...

Charlie – Je ne veux pas le savoir à vrai dire, c'est mieux comme ça, pour nous deux.

Altruiste – O... ok

La fille en tenue grise se tassa sur elle-même un peu plus loin en me jetant quelques regards de temps à autre dont je ne sais pas s'ils étaient plutôt tristes, intrigués ou apeurés. Je m'en fiche un peu de toute façon, je ne veux pas me faire d'amis, mon but n'est pas de faire du **copinage** pour passer l'initiation mais bel et bien de réussir les épreuves, seule avec mes convictions, ma détermination et par mes propres moyens! Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes environ, tout le monde se lève, je fais donc de même suivant le mouvement, m'attendant à tout pour la suite.

Audacieuse – On arrive bientôt préparez-vous!

Puis déjà les premiers cris retentissent, des cris de joie, des cris de peur, des cris de libertés, d'insouciance. Je me penche à travers la porte encore ouverte pour voir ce qu'il se passe à l'avant du train, et c'est très simple, ils sautent en marche sur le toit d'un immeuble en brique rouge. Je respire un grand coup et recule pour avoir de l'élan le moment venu. Imitée par la petite altruiste de tout à l'heure tenant la main d'une érudite qui semblait un peu trop hautaine et sûre d'elle à mon goût. Au moment qui me semble le plus opportun, je me lance et atterrit sans problème sur le toit face aux rails, mais je me casse la figure en me réceptionnant, terminant sur les genoux et les mains, écorchant l'intérieur de mes paumes. Je grimace en enlevant les petits graviers dans les plaies, puis frotte mes mains contre ma jupe malgré la légère douleur pour enlever le sang et les éventuels résidus de caillasse. Puis je me regroupe avec les autres devant un type sur un muret et deux autres à coté de lui mais au sol sur le toit.

Type sur le rebord – Je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos leader, derrière moi se trouve l'entrée du portail des audacieux, si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter c'est que vous n'êtes pas des nôtres. Qui veux y aller en premier?!

Tous les novices se regardent entre eux, même les natifs semblent hésitants et un peux anxieux si bien que je décide de prendre les devant de peur d'y passer la nuit, quoiqu'avec le type peu commode de la corniche je doute pas qu'il aurait bien fini par en pousser un en bas, et je me dévoue pour passer en premier faire le grand saut.

Charlie – Je veux bien le faire!

Le type, blond, tatoué et avec pas mal de piercing que je distingue maintenant que je m'approche saute sur le toit pour me céder sa place sur le rebord en haussant un sourcil en regardant mes vêtements.

Eric – A ta guise la hippie.

Je monte et regarde en bas pour découvrir un trou dans ce qui devait être du béton un grand trou noir la chute doit bien faire une quarantaine de mètres à vue de nez. Je souffle un grand coup, me préparant mentalement au saut. Mais pas assez rapidement pour notre super leader apparemment.

Eric – Prend ton temps surtout baba cool, on a toute la journée! _Me dit-il ironiquement_.

Je lui lance un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me retourne pour lui faire face, tournant le dos au trou dans lequel je devais sauter, laissant volontairement croire que j'allais me désister. Hélas ce ne fut pas mon nouvel ami le blondinet qui répliqua.

Novice Sincère – Elle a peur la pisseuse paysanne.

Charlie – **Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je me réveille! **

J'entends tous les autres rire et je vois un sourire étirer les lèvres d'Eric juste avant de plonger dans le vide, toujours en arrière, dos au trou, les yeux dans les yeux avec notre leader, puis regardant le ciel pendant que je chute toujours plus bas pendant ce qui me semble une éternité avant que quelque chose de mou mais ferme n'arrête mon élan, je dévie alors mon regard pour tomber sur un homme qui tire vers lui le grand filet de sécurité sur lequel j'ai atterrit pour me laisser mettre les pieds sur le sol des audacieux.

Homme – Quelqu'un t'a poussé?

Charlie – Pas du tout, _lui répondis-je dans un immense sourire_.

Homme – Bon c'est bien, ton nom?

Charlie – Charlie! _Affirmais-je_.

Homme – Tu es sûre de toi, tu peux en changer mais une seule fois, ensuite tu dois le garder jusqu'au bout, alors choisis bien.

Charlie – J'en suis certaine.

Homme – Bien, premier saut Charlie! _Cria-t-il vers ses collègues que je repérais seulement_.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit, une fille écrivit mon nom et tout le monde semblait intéresser plus par mon uniforme de fraternelle que par moi réellement.

Homme – Bienvenue chez les audacieux, tu peux te mettre là bas en attendant les autres.

J'allais dans le coin de la pièce qu'il m'avait indiqué juste à temps pour voir le deuxième sauteur atteindre le filet dans un cri de surprise. Et ils défilèrent tous ainsi de suite, certains criant tout le long de la chute d'autres pas du tout, d'autres simplement en arrivant sur le filet en bas. Et apparemment un érudit avait refusé de sauter et était désormais sans faction. Une fois tout le monde arrivé en bas, les pieds sur la terre ferme, Quatre commence son petit discours de présentation ou était-ce de l'intimidation?

Quatre – Bienvenue à tous les novices, vous avez choisit les audacieux, et vous aller devoir le prouver chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, que vous passerez ici à vous entraîner pour devenir les guerriers protecteurs de la ville. Les natifs, avec Lauren et Will, les transferts avec moi et Christina.

La file de novices déjà parés d'habits noirs filèrent à la suite de leur instructeurs, pendant que nous avions droit au regard inquisiteur d'une fille à la peau bronzée assez jolie mais l'air un peu autoritaire et le regard noir de Quatre qui semblait vous faire comprendre sans même un mot que vous étiez des cailloux dans ses chaussures, des inférieurs dont il avait hélas la charge d'instruction.

Quatre – Je suis Quatre, je serais votre instructeur avec Christina et Eric, le leader en chef des audacieux. Vous serez entraînés séparément des natifs mais vous serez évalués au même niveau, alors vous devrez travailler dur, deux fois plus que les autres peut-être, si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, vous pouvez abandonner tout de suite ou bien venir faire le tour de nos locaux.

Puis il commence à avancer, suivit de Christina, et les autres restent là sur place, bouches bées ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, encore un peu éberlués par le discours sans pitié de Quatre. Je ne m'éternise pas avec eux, et marche d'un pas vif, le dos droit, la tête haute derrière les instructeurs, ce qui semble débloquer le cerveau des autres qui se mettent à suivre le pas. Nous visitons rapidement les étages, la fosse, puis nos dortoirs pour le temps de l'initiation. Dortoirs qui sont communs et la salle de bain aussi, tout est ouvert à la vue de tous, parfait pour des sincères qui ne cachent rien peut-être mais vraiment pas très adapté si on est un peu timide. Je ne suis pas une sainte de nature **chaste** comme les altruistes mais je dois avouer que j'ai un minimum de pudeur et que ces dortoirs peuvent vite devenir gênants, je pense que j'ai tout intérêt à me coucher très tard pour me laver après tous les autres, mais l'option ne me tente pas beaucoup ou bien me lever encore plus tôt que les autres pour faire ma toilette avant tout le monde ainsi pas de situations compromettantes, ni de complexes à avoir. Après la fin de la visite, on nous laisse sur place pour nous changer, dans des vêtements plus audacieux. Cela me convient bien. J'attends que tout le monde sorte pour filer sous la douche, et enfiler mes nouveaux vêtements propres. Un débardeur ajusté noir, un pantalon simple dans une matière assez confortable semblable à du cuir, des chaussettes noires, des chaussures noires type rangers et une veste de la même matière que le pantalon ni trop serrée ni trop large. Les sous-vêtements sont en coton noir. Une fois vêtue, je rejoins les autres qui semblent prendre la direction du réfectoire d'après mes souvenirs. En passant, on nous fait jeter au feu nos anciens fringues, sans remord je balance dans la benne enflammée mon haut jaune, mon pantalon beige et ma jupe orange et pars manger avec les autres. Les places libres ne sont pas nombreuses, et j'ai le choix entre le novice sincère qui m'a insulté sur le toit ou bien Quatre, l'instructeur le plus aimable de tous les temps... super. Malgré tout je choisis Quatre avec l'infime espoir que son âge aide à avoir plus de maturité et donc un repas plus tranquille qu'avec les autres novices transferts.

Effet complètement raté, vu le regard qu'il me lance, je semble l'emmerder profondément en choisissant justement cette place là. Je hausse les épaules et commence mon repas sans tenir compte de mon voisin de table taciturne. Cela me convenais, je ne suis pas moi même une grande bavarde et m'accommode très bien du silence. Le repas est bon, meilleur que chez les fraternels qui étaient végétariens, franchement cela fait plaisir et du bien de manger un hamburger. Puis des bruits de gobelets en inox contre les tables surgissent, vite suivit de cris et de sifflements jusqu'à ce qu'Eric leur coupe la parole du haut d'une estrade surplombant le réfectoire.

Eric – Novices, levez-vous! Vous avez choisit la faction des audacieux, les protecteurs et défenseurs de cette ville, soyez en fier!

Puis tout le monde applaudit, et je fais de même avec un sourire éclatant, j'ai choisit les audacieux oui et j'en suis fière, très fière même, je ne regrette en aucun cas ma décision. Puis tous les membres de la faction présents se lèvent et se mettent à nous porter à bout de bras à travers tout le réfectoire, les novices passent de bras en bras dans toute la salle, cela me fait l'effet d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille, une grande famille, unie et chahuteuse, et cela me plait énormément. Une fois redescendue au sol, je vais directement au lit pour être en forme demain matin et me donner à fond à mon premier entraînement d'audacieuse. La nuit a été relativement tranquille en dehors d'un ou deux hurlements de terreur sûrement dû à quelques cauchemars. Au matin, je me lève environ une heure avant tout le monde, et je prend une délicieuse douche chaude qui achève de me sortir des limbes du sommeil. Puis j'enfile ma tenue spéciale pour l'entraînement, et décide d'aller courir un peu pour m'échauffer vu que j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le programme matinal conçu par les instructeurs. Après un petit footing dans tout le bâtiment principal des audacieux, je décide de m'arrêter directement dans la salle d'entraînement et de faire quelques étirements sur l'un des tapis au sol en attendant les autres. La course m'a toujours permit de garder une certaine forme physique, je cours chaque jour depuis toute petite, malgré l'incompréhension des miens cela me défoulait, je faisais souvent le tour des champs de culture à la course une fois mes corvées de ramassage de légumes achevées. Je finis tout juste mes exercices d'étirements quand les autres entrent dans la salle derrière les instructeurs qui ont l'air surpris de me voir là d'ailleurs. Une fois remis de leur étonnement, ils commencent à nous expliquer le programme, ce matin, entraînement au combat, puis cet après-midi tir et lancé de couteaux. J'avais hâte de commencer le programme pour voir mes points forts et mes faiblesse, je voulais m'auto évaluer pour pouvoir progresser dans les domaines où j'en avais le plus besoin de moi-même en séances supplémentaire pendant les temps de pause, mon objectif n'était pas d'être la meilleure, je ne faisait ça ni pour la gloire ni pour le renom, je voulais juste donner le meilleur de moi-même pour devenir une audacieuse à la hauteur.

Première phase le combat corps à corps, ils séparent les filles et les garçons, mais étonnement les instructeurs échangent leur place si bien que nous nous retrouvons avec Quatre et les gars avec Chris. J'écoute patiemment les explications qu'il nous donne puis m'exerce sur un sac de frappe. Quatre passe dans les rangs pour nous reprendre sur notre technique de temps à autre, puis en fin de matinée, on passe tous sur le ring au centre de la salle pour une stimulation en combat réel. Je me retrouve contre un érudit dont je ne connais pas le prénom, mais à vrai dire je connais le prénom d'aucun des novices de mon groupe alors... Après avoir pris quelques coups, je remarque que le type en face de moi à un défaut dû à son éducation dans sa faction d'origine, il réfléchit beaucoup trop entre chaque coup ce qui le rend lent, je profite donc d'une de ses "pauses" entre deux coups pour littéralement lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, certainement un peu trop fort car j'entends le désagréable son d'un craquement avant de retirer ma main pour voir apparaître du sang dessus. Le gars en face de moi jure comme un charretier en pleurant comme un bébé tout en se tenant le nez qui pisse le sang, je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Puis quelqu'un applaudit et je fais volte face pour apercevoir qui c'est. Et bien entendu je vois Eric tout sourire qui tape dans ses mains en avançant vers le ring qu'il observait en silence de loin certainement depuis le début de nos petits duels.

Eric – Chapeau la hippie, ils ont oublié ton sérum de paix avant de t'envoyer ici! Joli coup prenez en de la graine vous tous, elle a observer le comportement de son adversaire pour le retourner contre lui, il est lent, et elle a profiter d'une ouverture pour frapper, vite et fort! Un coup net et précis pile poil fait pour déstabiliser un combattant et vous permettre de l'achever. Alors aller achève le baba cool.

Tout le monde regarde Eric de travers, y compris Quatre qui s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose d'ailleurs. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et envoie une bonne droite dans la tempe du pauvre gars toujours en train de se tenir le nez en gémissant, l'envoyant au tapis, KO. Quatre semble stupéfait, Chris indifférente et Eric a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quatre – L'entraînement est terminé pour ce matin, allez manger et rendez-vous à 14 heures sur le toit pour votre première leçon de tir. Eric, tu m'aides à amener celui-ci à l'infirmerie puisque c'est de ta faute!

Eric – Je n'ai même pas touché à ce gars!

Quatre – Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui redonner un coup, il avait perdu, il ne voulait pas continuer le combat avec le nez en sang et sûrement cassé vu le bruit que ça a fait.

Eric – Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour gagner le combat, mais j'en avait besoin pour savoir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre et celle ci c'est une putain d'audacieuse ça c'est sur, elle est née pour ça cette hippie.

Quatre – Tu n'aimes pas plus les paysans que les pètes-secs pourtant! Tris aussi était douée et tu ne l'as jamais autant respectée.

Eric – Tris était une putain de chieuse avec une grande gueule mais elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, elle n'était pas prête à tout pour rester en vie quoiqu'il en coûte, elle n'était pas prête à tout pour cette ville, ce n'était pas une audacieuse comme il en faut. Elle avait des couilles seulement quand c'était pour faire chier les autres!

Quatre – C'était une audacieuse!

Eric – Non c'était juste une novice qui a réussi au test mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit audacieux.

Quatre – Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'esprit des audacieux monsieur la personnification de l'**autosuffisance**?

Eric – C'est pas compliqué abrutit suffit de savoir lire c'est écrit dans le manifeste des audacieux que chaque membre se doit de lire à son entrée dans la faction je te signale. "Nous croyons aux actes de courage ordinaires, le courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre."

Quatre – C'est des conneries tout ça, tu n'est même pas comme ça toi-même.

Eric – J'ai perdu de vue nos valeurs, je compte bien remettre cette nouvelle lignée de novices sur le droit chemin!

Quatre regarde Eric comme s'il était un alien, puis tout le monde se disperse, prêts à aller rapporter partout la conversation qu'ils ont entendu dans tout le réfectoire, parfait cela me laisse un peu de temps pour la douche et enlever la sueur de l'entraînement qui me colle à la peau. Pendant que tous les autres allaient manger et colporter des ragots, je fonçais vers les dortoirs dans le but de prendre une douche le plus rapidement possible et avoir un moment pour aller grignoter un petit truc. Dans ma précipitation je manquais de m'**ébouillanter** avec l'eau brûlante de la douche mais heureusement malgré une petite rougeur sur le bras, ce n'est pas douloureux. J'enfile ma tenue classique, celle de notre repas de bienvenue dans la faction et met à nettoyer l'autre, puis je me dirige enfin vers le réfectoire à mon tour. Après un repas rapide et léger, il est temps de nous rendre sur le toit pour la séance de tir. Je me joins au troupeau de novice pour monter et une fois arrivée là haut je regarde un peu le terrain, visiblement nous serons en position fixe avec pour unique but de toucher la cible. Cela me paraît réalisable avec un peu de temps je devrais pouvoir le faire, le plus important était sûrement de rester calme et de réguler sa respiration pour ne pas trop bouger lors du tir de la balle vers la cible. Je respire donc de grands coups pour me détendre et optimiser mes chances de faire feu correctement. Je n'ai pas vu les instructeurs arriver trop occupée dans mes exercices personnels de respiration mais je suis vite ramenée à la réalité par la voix un peu exaspérée de Quatre.

Quatre – La récréation est terminée! Prenez tous une arme et plus vite que ça!

Je me dirige vers la table où sont entreposées les armes en ligne, et en prend une quand vient mon tour. Une fois que tout le monde a la sienne, notre instructeur reprend la parole.

Quatre – Bien premier exercice, démontage et remontage de votre équipement. Exécution!

Je vais m'asseoir en tailleur sur une couverture au sol et commence à démonter mon fusil en faisant attention à l'emplacement de chaque pièce, une fois mon arme totalement démantibulée en petites pièces, je commence a la ré-assembler. Je suis presque au bout mais une des pièces me pose un soucis, je fronce les sourcil et essaye d me rappeler le démontage pour savoir ce que j'ai raté et c'est alors que je vois que j'ai oublié une toute petite partie de l'arme qui s'emboîte avant la pièce que j'avais déjà en main. Et je reprend sereinement mon montage jusqu'à arriver à reconstituer complètement mon arme à feu, fière de moi. Puis je jète un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir que peu d'entre nous ont terminés l'assemblage de leur arme et la plupart sont des érudits bien entendu, ce sont des petits cerveau sur pattes, ce genre d'exercice n'est pas vraiment un problème quand on réfléchis aussi bien qu'un érudit. D'ailleurs les instructeurs et mes camarades anciennement érudits me regardent bizarrement... c'est pas de ma faute si je sais aussi utiliser ma tête quand même... Après une heure de travail, les instructeurs ont aidés ceux qui ne s'en sortent pas, la fille altruiste du train, deux sincères et un érudit qui visiblement avait eu du mal à mettre son cerveau en fonction sur cette épreuve. Une fois tout le monde opérationnel, nous avons été nous placer devant les cibles pour le tir réel. Christina nous fait un petit topo de comment fonctionne l'arme, comment la tenir, comment se positionner pour mieux tirer etc... et nous laisse enfin nous exercer. Je souffle un bon coup et essaye un premier shoot. Je manque de me défoncer l'épaule avec le recul de l'arme, je grimace et me remet en place pour tenter de m'améliorer et optionnellement toucher le mannequin qui sert de cible aujourd'hui. J'inspire un grand coup, retiens un peu mon souffle et expire lentement en tirant à nouveau et bien campée sur mes jambes cette fois ci je sens tout juste le recul et ma balle touche sa cible dans le ventre. Ce n'est pas un point vital mais au moins je l'ai touché. Je souris un peu fière malgré que ce ne soit pas un exploit et recommence en changeant légèrement l'angle de mon tir pour essayer de toucher le cœur. Je recommence mon petit manège de respiration, vise et tire, bingo, en plein coeur! Mais ne restant pas sur ce qui pourrait être un coup de chance, voulant me prouver au moins à moi-même si ce n'est aux autres que j'en suis capable, je me prépare une nouvelle fois pour tirer un nouveau coup et fais à nouveau mouche en pleine tête. Plutôt fière de moi je souris en contemplant ma cible, puis recommence profitant du temps qu'il me reste pour tenter de viser d'autres endroits en faisant attention à la position de mes jambes, épaules et arme à chaque fois, ce n'est pas si compliquer qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord en fin de compte, mais pour le moment les cibles étaient figées sur place tout comme nous, en situation réelle cela ne serait peut-être, et même certainement, pas si simple aussi je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers et continue de voir toutes les positions de tir possible pour être prête le jour où il faudrait le faire en bougeant. Deux filles n'avaient pas réussies à toucher leur cible à la fin de la session, l'altruiste et une sincère, malgré les conseils avisés de Christina elles ne semblaient pas faite pour les armes à feu. J'espère pour elle qu'elles ont d'autres talents ou cela pourrait bien signifier leur appartenance prochaine aux sans-factions, pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire mais bon... Nous nous dirigeons de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement du matin où Eric nous attendait visiblement pour l'entraînement au lancé de couteaux.

Christina – Allez devant les cibles, prenez chacun une série de couteaux, on va commencer à voir la technique!

Tout le monde s'exécute pendant qu'en arrière, Eric et Quatre discutent, sûrement du compte rendu de la séance de tir sur le toit vu le sourire sadique d'Eric en regardant l'altruiste et la sincère qui avaient échouées. Je hausse les épaules et me concentre attentivement sur les conseils de notre instructrice puis nous nous plaçons tous devant une cible prêts à lancer nos couteaux. Objectif premier, comme pour les armes à feu, toucher la cible peut importe où. Je souffle un coup et pèse le couteau dans ma main, plus lourd que ce qu'il n'y paraît, j'essaye de réfléchir à la meilleur méthode pour qu'il se plante dans la cible mais je ne crois pas que penser m'aide beaucoup alors je décide de simplement le lancer et de voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Coup de chance ou non mais mon couteau atterrit dans une jambe.

Christina – Recule ta jambe droite, et met plus de souplesse dans ton geste, garde le bras bien droit mais avec un mouvement plus ample.

J'essaye à nouveau avec les nouveaux conseils personnalisés de Chris. Dans le ventre.

Christina – C'est mieux, continue de t'entraîner. Tu vas y arriver.

Je lance encore quelques couteaux avant de comprendre que je lâche mon couteau légèrement trop tard, d'où le fait qu'il se plante toujours trop bas dans la cible. J'ajuste mon moment de lâcher et malheureusement un peu trop tôt cette fois, je suis au dessus de l'épaule de ma cible. Puis je sens une présence derrière moi, un peu plus grande que moi et définitivement masculine, une odeur d'après rasage se dégage du corps dans mon dos. Et de thé ajoutais-je mentalement quand il commence à parler.

Eric – On m'a raconté tes exploits à l'arme à feu, visiblement on ne peut pas être douée dans tous les domaines... tu toucherais à peine un éléphant si tu continues de viser comme ça avec tes lames.

J'entends presque son sourire malsain dans mon dos et je décide de faire volte-face pour l'affronter.

Charlie – Et bien si mon leader préféré voulait bien me faire une démonstration pour que je puisse apprendre la meilleure technique de lancé de couteaux! _Dis-je tout en lui tendant une de mes lames_.

Tout le reste de la salle semble s'être figée de stupeur, et l'altruiste à côté de moi semble même avoir arrêté de respirer momentanément. Je hausse un sourcil, puis les épaules et attend la réponse de l'homme en face de moi. Il semble amusé et prend le couteau en frôlant volontairement ou non mes doigts, puis me pousse assez gentiment sur le côté pour être bien face à la cible et lance, en pleine tête naturellement!

Charlie – Joli! Tu veux bien le refaire s'il-te-plait._ Demandais-je intriguée et concentrée_.

Il semble surpris et les deux instructeurs également, les novices eux semblent plutôt anxieux et admiratifs. Eric me prend un autre couteau des mains et recommence tout de même.

Charlie – C'est ça! Bien sûr, la trajectoire de la lame est parfaite!

Je fais reculer un peu Eric en le poussant, une main sur son torse et prend sa place devant la cible pour lancer à mon tour. Les autres semblent dans un autre monde, me fixant moi ou Eric les yeux exorbités. Sans m'en préoccuper vraiment, je respire ajuste ma position et lance, lâchant le couteau juste au moment où mon bras et donc la lame est parallèle au sol et bingo! En plein cœur. Je souris fière de moi et me retourne pour faire de nouveau face au leader de la faction.

Charlie – Super technique, merci chef!

Je lance mon poing dans son épaule dans un geste probablement un peu trop amical puis recommence à m'entraîner, essayant de viser à différents endroits de la cible. Cela semble réveiller les autres, surtout les instructeurs qui remettent tout le monde au travail passant derrière chacun pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. A la fin de la séance je me sens bien plus à l'aise avec les couteaux qu'avec l'arme à feu en fin de compte, beaucoup plus maniable, plus transportable, plus discret et tout aussi diablement efficace pour tuer j'en étais certaine. Il ne me reste donc plus que le combat au corps à corps à perfectionner vraiment, c'est sans doute l'entraînement où j'aurais le plus de difficulté, je suis rapide et agile mais je n'ai pas une grande force, et pas de technique. Je décide donc après cette première journée de consacrer mon temps libre à approfondir cette facette spécifique de l'entraînement d'audacieux. Matin course à pied comme d'habitude, entre midi et deux, musculation, puis le soir lecture théorique des techniques de frappe dans un premier temps, puis application pratique contre les sacs de frappe dans un second temps. Je vais faire comme ça au moins jusqu'à la deuxième phase de l'initiation.

PoV Quatre

Cette fille fraternelle me surprend et m'intrigue au plus haut point, elle n'a aucune chance dans un combat rapproché mais elle tire vraiment bien et semble plus intelligente que la moyenne des fraternels. Sans compter que les seuls fraternels qui sont venus ici ont toujours échoués à l'initiation et sont tous devenus des sans-factions à cause de leur sérum qui coule dans leur veine depuis leur prime jeunesse et qui les empêche de se montrer assez violents, et dans un univers comme les audacieux, ils se font vite descendre. Elle est vraiment différente, et je me surprend à aimer cela, quand elle est à l'entraînement, je ne pense plus à Tris, juste à cette fille bizarre, cela me fait un peu culpabiliser mais surtout me surprend et me donne des frissons, je pourrait facilement tomber amoureux de cette fille, parce que même si je ne l'admettrais jamais, Eric avait raison, cette fille était comme ma Tris mais en mieux, en plus...audacieuse et cela me plaisait.

Pov Eric

Cette paysanne est vraiment... audacieuse putain c'est le cas de le dire, et cela me plait, elle est vraiment pas comme les autres, c'est une authentique, je sais pas comment elle fait mais elle a une intelligence un peu dessus de la moyenne je pourrais facilement croire qu'elle vient des érudits si je ne savais pas que c'était faux et elle a les valeurs qu'il faut les valeurs qu'on avait à la création des factions, elle a peut-être lu le manifeste des audacieux je n'en sais rien mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'elle allait aller loin, très loin elle en avait les capacités et surtout la plus grande volonté que je n'ai jamais vu, même ce stupide Quatre n'avait pas autant envie de faire ses preuves à son arrivée de chez les pètes-secs et pourtant c'était déjà quelque chose de le voir se donner à fond. Mais elle était encore pire, ce matin elle était déjà debout avant tous les autres et sûrement depuis un moment et je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas encore arrêter de bosser, cette fille est vraiment une dure à cuire, si elle progresse en combat au corps à corps elle pourrait bien devenir l'une des meilleures recrues de la faction et peut-être même un leader un jour. Aussi, curieux de vérifier ma théorie, je déambule à sa recherche, la salle d'entraînement, les couloirs de chaque étage en partant du bas, leur dortoir et en remontant, c'est à l'étage privé des leaders que je la retrouve, elle est inconsciente d'où elle est, heureusement que j'arrive à temps, Max à l'air sur le point de lui botter le cul pour la faire décamper.

PoV Charlie

Forte de ma résolution, après la séance de lancé de couteau, je vais dans la bibliothèque que j'ai aperçut pendant la visite au 6ème étage. Je prend un livre sur les techniques de combat rapproché volume 1 et m'assois directement sur le sol pour commencer ma lecture. Au bout d'une heure je suis interrompue par une grosse voix bourrue.

Homme – Les novices n'ont rien à faire ici! Dégage!

Je lève la tête si vite que mon cou craque et détaille l'homme qui est entré dans la pièce. Il est assez grand, dans la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnant, la peau foncée. Je le reconnais mais je n'arrive pas à le situer, puis je vois Eric apparaître dans le cadre de la porte derrière le mec à l'air revêche qui m'a demandé si gentiment de déménager le plancher.

Eric – C'est bon Max, je l'ai autorisé à venir.

Je me demande furtivement pourquoi le leader blond prend ma défense avant de tilter sur le prénom. Max, c'est l'ancien leader de la faction, le prédécesseur d'Eric!

Max – Ouais ben te mets pas à inviter tous les novices ici!

Eric – Juste celle-ci.

Puis l''homme repart en bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, nous laissant là moi et Eric.

Charlie – Merci, j'ignorais que cette bibliothèque était privée.

Eric – Cet étage est celui des leaders uniquement, c'est un étage privé, tu ne devrais même pas savoir comment y venir.

Charlie – Ils nous l'ont montré pendant la visite guidée sans nous expliquer qu'on ne devait pas s'y rendre, en fait je ne crois pas qu'on nous ai dit ce qu'il y avait à cet étage, mais j'avais aperçu la bibliothèque de loin...

Eric – Préviens moi avant de venir c'est plus prudent pour que je puisse te couvrir.

Charlie – C'est gentil, j'avais entendu parler d'un homme bourru et sans cœur et je découvre un **philanthrope** au grand cœur sous une carapace de glace! _Le taquinais-je avec un sourire_.

Il sourit aussi, amusé par ma remarque et reprend d'un ton sec et froid mais toujours en souriant ce qui est plutôt contradictoire.

Eric – Ouais ben t'habitues pas trop la hippie!

Malgré moi je rigole et je vois son sourire s'élargir.

Charlie – Je comptais venir tous les soirs, une heure ou deux comme maintenant si c'est d'accord.

Eric – Ok, j'en ferais part aux autres pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

Je ne répond rien mais lâche un petit rire à nouveau. Et il me fit un sourire en coin avant de filer par la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule. Je reprend ma lecture et m'arrête seulement à l'heure du dîner pour filer manger un bout en vitesse puis passer à la partie physique dans la salle d'entraînement. Je tape sur ce maudit sac de frappe pendant une bonne heure puis il se fait tard alors je décide de retourner au dortoir où il y a seulement deux filles encore présentes, de ce que j'entends de leur conversation, tout le monde est aller fêter leur entrée dans la faction au bar du coin et elles s'apprêtent à les rejoindre. Je préfère prendre une bonne douche chaude et aller me coucher pour être en forme demain matin pour mon jogging matinal dans les couloirs encore endormis. Je m'endors avant que les autres rentrent et je me rend compte en me réveillant que certains ne sont même pas rentrés de la nuit, les veinards, personnellement j'ai autre chose en vue avant les garçons, comme réussir mon initiation avec le plus d'efficacité possible. Je prend une douche pour sortir définitivement du sommeil et me rendre plus alerte, puis j'enfile ma tenue de coton spécialement fait pour l'entraînement et je fais quelques étirements pour échauffer mes muscles et quitte le dortoir en trottinant, avant de me mettre franchement à courir à travers les dédales de couloir encore vide. Je termine ma course dans la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol comme hier et refait quelques étirements pour éviter une crampe. Peu à peu les instructeurs et mes camarades entrent dans la pièce signe qu'il est bientôt l'heure de reprendre les bases du combat rapproché, c'est parfait je vais pouvoir tester les deux ou trois techniques que j'ai essayer d'assimiler hier soir. Quatre et Christina nous surveille pendant un premier temps notre vitesse notre force et notre technique de frappe contre les sacs de sable, donnant quelques conseils de temps à autre, puis dans un deuxième temps, forment des paires pour les combats en situation réelle. Cette fois-ci je me retrouve contre le sincère qui m'avait insulté sur le toit qui ne semble d'ailleurs pas très content...

Sincère – Pourquoi je dois combattre la pisseuse de paysanne? Je préfèrerais un vrai adversaire.

Un ricanement moqueur franchit mes lèvres sans mon accord et quand le garçon se retourne vers moi en me fusillant du regard, je lui lance un sourire en coin mi-moqueur mi-défiant.

Quatre – Tu te bats contre qui on te dit, grouillez-vous!

Je me mets en position et attend qu'il attaque pour voir sa façon de se battre et aviser en fonction de mon adversaire. Il semblerait qu'il soit du genre directe, comptant sur sa force brute pour frapper un grand coup et me mettre au tapis, pas de chance pour lui, j'ai plus d'un tour dans sac et je suis une vraie petite anguille. J'esquive donc facilement son coup dont la force est certes phénoménale mais la trajectoire trop lente et donc prévisible, puis sans lui donner le temps de réagir, lui assène un coup dans le ventre, suivit rapidement d'un autre sur sa joue à découvert. Il a l'air furieux mais il est en état de se battre, il se rue à nouveau sur moi et me met un coup dans la poitrine, j'entends un léger craquement qui me coupe la respiration quelques secondes, puis il revient à la charge brutalement mais sans technique, j'esquive de justesse en me plaçant sur le côté et donne un coup de coude sur son dos lui arrachant un cri. Il se redresse le regard furibond et s'apprête à me mettre une bonne droite mais je me baisse à temps et lui met un coup de poing dans les parties, il tombe à genoux et je l'achève avec un coup de pied retourné dans le visage qui le laisse KO sur le tapis du ring. Je suis essoufflée et j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre ma respiration, ma poitrine me fait mal quand elle se gonfle, son coup a du me fêler une côte. Je vais voir Christina en descendant de la plateforme de combat pour lui demander si je peux y aller.

Charlie – Je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plait, j'ai mal à la poitrine quand je respire ce n'est sûrement rien de grave mais je préfère le soigner tout de suite au cas où.

Christina – Bien sûr mais quelqu'un doit t'accompagner et il reste du monde à faire passer alors... tu peux attendre un peu?

Charlie – Bien entendu.

Après quelques minutes, Eric arrive pour superviser l'entraînement, en m'avisant,il paraît déçu d'avoir manqué mon combat mais quand il tombe sur le sincère qui se fait porter par Quatre vers l'infirmerie il sourit comme un malade, une étincelle de je ne sais quoi dans les yeux. Puis il s'avance vers Chris et donc moi qui suis toujours planté à côté d'elle.

Eric – Christina.

Christina – Ah Eric, tu tombes bien, tu peux continuer l'entraînement pendant que j'accompagne Charlie à l'infirmerie s'il-te-plait, sinon il faut attendre Quatre et elle a l'air vraiment pâle en fait...

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et à vrai dire je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à prendre mon souffle. Et quand j'ouvre la bouche pour leur dire que ça ira, je vacille et manque de tomber par terre, mais à la place du sol dur de béton, c'est une paire de bras qui me retient, suivit très vite par la même odeur d'après rasage de la dernière fois.

Eric – Je vais l'emmener, continue de les évaluer.

Christina paraît vraiment surprise mais fait ce qu'on lui dit sans rechigner et Eric me prend par la taille pour m'aider à marcher droit et surtout à tenir debout jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On croise Quatre à la moitié du chemin qui en revient. Il se propose à son tour de m'y conduire à la place du leader qui refuse à nouveau et lui ordonne presque de retourner aider Christina avec les novices. L'autre instructeur semble tout aussi étonné mais poursuit son chemin sans rien dire. Je passe mon bras sous celui du leader blond et me tiens à sa taille parce que j'ai de plus en plus le tournis et j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose sous peine de tomber, et du coup il remonte le sien pour me prendre par les épaules, comme il est plus grand que moi cela ne le gêne pas vraiment pour marcher et mes pas sont un peu plus régulier et droit ainsi et nous arrivons à l'infirmerie cinq minutes plus tard dans cette position assez étrange pour, somme toute, deux inconnus. L'infirmière est une audacieuse dans les 35 ans je dirais à l'air un moins sévère et combatif que les autres, j'imagine qu'au vu de son travail c'est normal...

Infirmière – Qu'as-tu encore fais Eric?

Eric – Hey mais je n'y suis pour rien se défendit mon pauvre accompagnateur.

Je rigole difficilement même si ça me provoque encore plus de douleur, ce qui semble attirer toute l'attention sur moi.

Charlie – C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien fait, pour une fois...

L'infirmière rit à son tour et Eric me lance son regard offusqué qui veut clairement dire "tu vas me le payer ce coup là" et je lui donne un sourire franc qui semble le déstabiliser légèrement et rend son regard un peu moins menaçant.

Infirmière – Alors qu'est-ce-qui vous amène?

Eric – J'en sais rien en fait... t'as quoi baba cool?

Charlie – Je crois que celui-ci, _dis-je en pointant le lit du sincère_, m'a fêlé une côte ou un truc comme ça, j'ai mal à la poitrine quand je respire.

Infirmière – Ok soulève ton haut que je vois les dégâts... c'est toi qui a mis ce type KO? _Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration et d'étonnement dans la voix_.

Charlie – Euh ouais... _dis-je gênée en soulevant mon débardeur_.

L'infirmière hoquete et Eric semble énervé...

Charlie – Quoi? Y a un problème?

Infirmière – Un problème... tu as regardé ta peau? Tu as mal que quand tu respire tu es certaine? C'est affreux et ça doit être horriblement douloureux petite audacieuse téméraire.

Je baisse le regard sur le côté de ma poitrine là où j'ai reçu le coup de mon adversaire, intriguée par le cinéma de l'infirmière et effectivement une énorme tache violette s'étend sur mon côté gauche.

Eric – C'est sûrement cassé vu la couleur et l'étendu du bleu, je suis surpris que tu ais pu marcher jusqu'ici, tu aurais du me dire ce que tu avais... je ne t'aurais pas fait faire tout ce chemin.

Charlie – Je suis toujours vivante pas de quoi en faire un drame je vous assure, mettez un peu de crème là dessus, un bandage et hop, j'ai des trucs à faire moi, je vais prendre du retard sur mon entraînement sinon.

Infirmière – Désolé mais c'est hors de question que tu t'entraîne dans cet état, je vais te donner du sérum pour ressouder tes côtes cassées mais tu ne bouges pas pendant au moins trois jours le temps que ça se remette en place.

Je soupire d'agacement et de déception, j'en avais déjà marre et je n'étais là que depuis à peine un quart d'heure alors dans trois jours je serais sûrement morte d'ennui ou fusillée par l'infirmière pour avoir tenté de m'échapper sans succès...

Charlie – Aide moi toi s'il-te-plait, dis lui que je suis une grande fille et que je peux sortir! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux!

Eric – C'est tentant...

Charlie – Aller quoi je vais pas te supplier quand même chef, la laisse pas m'enfermer ici...

Eric – Ha ha, c'est bon c'est bon, je te fais sortir d'ici si tu promet de t'en tenir à la théorie pour trois jours, et je vais veiller à ce que tu tiennes ta parole.

Charlie – Promis! _M'empressais-je d'accepter... _Tout sauf rester alitée ici une minute de plus!

Eric – C'est bon Ginna, je m'occupes de la hippie, fais lui l'injection de sérum et je la ramène avec moi elle ne combattra pas pendant trois jours tu as ma parole!

Infirmière – Mouais... _elle bougonna un peu mais me fis l'injection et me laissa repartir avec Eric_.

Contente de ne pas rester cloîtrée dans la pièce blanche aseptisée, je ne me départis pas de mon sourire jusqu'au réfectoire.

Charlie – Merci de m'avoir sortie de là chef, bon ap'!

Je fais marche vers la table où sont tous les novices pour manger un petit truc mais on me retient par le poignet avant que j'ai pu faire deux pas.

Eric – Hors de question, tu disparaît top souvent n'importe quand et j'ai dis que je te surveillerais alors tu manges avec moi pendant trois jours baba cool.

Charlie – Mais...  
>Eric – Pas de discussion je suis sûr que tu va disparaître à la seconde où je n'aurais plus les yeux sur toi autrement, et ne mens pas!<p>

Charlie – Ok ok c'est vrai, j'ai musculation entre midi et deux normalement... _boudais-je_.

Eric – Tu vois, je le savais! Aller ramènes-toi j'ai faim.

Je le suis jusqu'à une table où se trouvait mes deux instructeurs, le gars de la bibliothèque et Lauren si je me souviens bien, une instructrice des natifs.

Max – Après la bibliothèque tu laisses les novices envahir notre table... t'es chiant putain Eric!

Eric – Calme toi c'est bon Max, c'est juste pour trois jours.

Quatre – Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là?

Eric -Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi merde! Je surveille qu'elle fasse rien d'idiot pendant trois jours c'est tout ok, le temps que ses côtes se ressoudent correctement ensuite elle dégage c'est pas la fin du monde alors fermez là et mangez!

Charlie – T'es vraiment trop aimable toi...

Eric – Hey ça vaut pour toi aussi la hippie, tais toi et mange tu guériras plus vite!

Il remplit mon assiette avant de remplir la sienne. Je lâchais un rictus moqueur mais mangeais silencieusement sous le regard assassin de Max et Lauren et celui encore et toujours surpris de Chris et Quatre. Visiblement ce que j'ai entendu sur lui à mon arrivée est vrai il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'agir comme il le fait depuis que je le connais pourtant ça lui va bien... cette personnalité gentille un peu maladroite caché derrière une façade protectrice un peu plus bourrue... je suis sûre que s'ils apprenaient à le connaître vraiment Eric aurait beaucoup d'amis, mais bon cela ne semblait pas vraiment le préoccuper et les autres ne semblaient pas prêts à passer outre son comportement de connard factice. En tout cas moi je l'aimais bien notre leader en chef! Après avoir manger, on passe dans les étages pour récupérer de la paperasse dans le bureau d'Eric, il a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne pour me surveiller comme il dit... on les rapportes ensuite à Max resté au réfectoire, pour enfin se diriger vers le toit pour la séance de tir du début d'après-midi. Hélas pour moi, cantonnée à la théorie, je reste tout le long de la séance à côté d'Eric à regarder les autres s'exercer à tirer dans leur mannequin et à écouter les conseils des instructeurs pour chacun. Au bout d'un moment je ne suis même plus ce qu'il se passe, je me perd dans la contemplation de l'homme assis à côté de moi. Il n'est pas très grand, mais plus que moi dans les 1m75 ou 1m80 peut-être grand maximum. Les cheveux blond tombant sur ses épaules en volutes ondulées, où se trouvent parfois même quelques boucles, des piercings aux oreilles, à l'arcade, à la lèvre et même à la langue d'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir. Des épaules carrés, un torse qu'on devinait musclé sous son T-Shirt, des tatouages dans le cou et sur les bras. Il était plutôt bel homme, surtout quand il souriait mais cela ne semblait pas arriver souvent, j'avais pour ainsi dire de la chance selon les rumeurs d'avoir pu voir plus de sourire depuis que je suis ici que la faction n'en a vu en plus de six ans qu'il est ici. C'est vraiment dommage, surtout qu'il paraît qu'il fait déjà des ravages comme ça alors imaginez si il souriait, toutes les nanas de la factions seraient à ses pieds...

Eric – Qu'est ce que tu mate baba cool?

Prise en flagrant délit, je rigole nerveusement sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter interpelant Quatre qui passait pas loin et qui me regarde bizarrement avant d'interroger Eric du regard qui hausse les épaules un peu paumé par ma réaction incontrôlée.

Charlie – Désolé, _dis-je en essayant de calmer mon rire_, et je te matais toi... bien que mater soit un grand mot disons que je te détaillait tout au plus...

Ma réponse franche semble le perdre encore plus et il me regarde comme si un troisième œil m'avait poussé en plein milieu du front.

Charlie – C'est bon pas la peine de me regarder comme si je venais de la lune... j'ai fini mon inspection je regarde ailleurs... _dis-je en me forçant à tourner la tête pour regarder le ciel_.

Après encore une bonne demi-heure, le cours d'arme à feu se termine et nous pouvons redescendre pour le lancé de couteau dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais encore une fois je suis obligée de rester de côté avec l'interdiction de pratiquer. C'est presque une torture mais je la préfère encore à celle de rester allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie comme cet idiot de sincère de ce matin.

Trois jours défilent ainsi sans autres exercices physiques pour moi que la marche du dortoir à la salle d'entraînement et de cette dernière au réfectoire puis au toit puis de nouveau à la salle d'entraînement etc... je n'en peux plus et au quatrième matin, je suis bien contente de pouvoir reprendre mon jogging habituel dans les couloirs encore ensommeillés de la base. Aujourd'hui pour mon premier jour de rétablissement il n'y a hélas pas d'entraînement puisqu'il a fallu qu'ils choisissent justement CE jour là pour organiser la rencontre avec les familles, oh je ne me fais pas d'illusion quand à la visite de la mienne ma mère viendrait peut-être mais mon père l'empêchera si c'est vraiment le cas... alors je pense faire un entraînement malgré tout. Une fois ma course terminée, je fais quelques étirements et décide de continuer à me défouler sur les sacs de frappe de la salle d'entraînement. Je reste bien une heure à suer en frappant les sacs de sable en bas, puis je remonte pour me doucher, vu que ce jour est spécial ils auront déjà tous désertés au profit du réfectoire puis de la fosse, lieu de la rencontre. Bingo, je trouve mon dortoir vide de tous ces occupants et prend mon temps pour détendre mes muscles endoloris après ces quelques jours sans rien faire, puis je met ma tenue classique. Et je décide d'aller voir avec Eric pour passer un moment à la bibliothèque, certainement pour disons le reste de la matinée et cet après-midi je pense faire une heure de musculation et de nouveau aller frapper sur les sacs en bas, puis peut-être finir par un autre jogging histoire de me détendre un peu. Je file donc vers le bureau du leader dans l'espoir de le trouver à l'intérieur occupé avec de la paperasse ou autre peu importe tant qu'il est là. Je frappe trois ou quatre petits coups contre la porte et entre. Le bureau est recouvert d'une montagne de feuilles, livres et dossiers, ainsi que de fourniture de bureau mais derrière tous les tas empilés plus ou moins en équilibre j'aperçois bien quelques cheveux blonds. Hélas pour moi en approchant je constate vite que ce ne sont pas ceux de mon leader...

Charlie – Oh mon dieu je suis désolé...

C'était une fille à moitié nue et Eric était un peu plus bas, sur son ventre et descendait probablement plus encore si je n'avais pas interrompus ce moment.

Eric – Putain y a pas moyen d'être tranquille même le jour de la visite des familles merde! Tu veux quoi?!

Puis il se relève finalement enfin pour me faire face.

Charlie – Je suis désolé j'ai frappé mais... je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû venir...

Je faisais demi-tour pour repartir d'ici et essayer d'oublier ce que j'avais vu mais impossible l'image de cette... et d'Eric sur elle... ne voulait pas quitter mon cerveau.

Eric – Hey attends, Charlie!

Fille – Laisse là Eric on s'en fout de cette novice, on peux continuer ce qu'on a commencé on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir!

Eric – Putain ferme là Nina, et décampe c'est pas le moment là!

Vexée et indignée, la fille se rhabille et part furieusement en me bousculant en passant à côté de moi, je prend son coude en plein dans ma blessure tout juste guérie et je grimace légèrement, il y a toujours un bleu et cela fait encore mal quand on appuie trop fort dessus.

Eric – Écoute oublie ce que tu as vu ok? Tu voulais quoi?

Charlie – Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque si possible.

Eric – Pas de problèmes, combien de temps, c'est le jour de la visite tu sais aujourd'hui?

Charlie – Toute la matinée s'il-te-plait. Oui je sais...

Eric – Mais tu ne veux pas... je sais pas moi aller en bas juste au cas où tes parents...

Charlie – Je n'attends personne.

Eric – Tout le monde att...

Charlie – Merci pour la bibliothèque Eric. C'est gentil. A plus tard.

Interloqué il ne bouge pas d'un pouce si bien que je peux m'esquiver vers la pièce tant désirée en toute tranquillité un étage plus haut. Il se remet relativement vite de son choc en revanche apparemment puisque j'ai à peine atteint le bon étage qu'il apparaît devant moi dans toute sa splendeur me regardant étrangement.

Eric – Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'enfuir tu sais.

Charlie – Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de papoter surtout de mes parents ou de la raison pour laquelle ils ne viendront jamais. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi froide chef, je voulais juste... éviter la discussion qui allait démarrer.

Eric – On peut parler d'autres choses si tu préfères.

Charlie – Une autre fois avec plaisir, mais je voudrais profiter de cette journée libre pour me perfectionner un peu plus, en apprendre le plus possible pendant que j'ai du temps.

Eric – Tu cherche quoi?

Charlie – Je suis pas très... costaud en combat rapproché... je cherche des techniques dans les bouquins puis je travail ensuite dessus en bas après avoir fait un peu de musculation.

Eric – Tu en fais beaucoup tu devrais te ménager un peu après la blessure que tu as eu, au moins encore quelques jours.

Charlie – Je n'ai pas quelques jours, bientôt il va y avoir l'épreuve du capture flag si j'ai bien compris et je dois être prête à tout pour ce jour là. Je dois réussir, je veux réussir!

Eric – Viens, je vais t'aider, je serais ton partenaire de combat aujourd'hui si tu veux.

Charlie – Vraiment?

Eric – Si je te le dis baba cool, me fais pas regretter ma proposition.

Charlie – Ha ha d'accord d'accord je te suis...

Eric – Et arrête de rire!

Charlie – J'essa...ha ha...ye... ha ha ha.

Eric sourit et me prend la main pour m'entraîner vers la salle d'entraînement en bas. Seulement contre toute attente, à ma grande stupéfaction et surprise, nous sommes interrompus en cours de route, dans la fosse. Une voix douce et calme, une voix chaude et aimable une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

Femme – Charlie.

Je fais volte face entraînant Eric avec moi, ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne et m'arrête sur place.

Eric – Putain qu'est-ce qui te prend la hippie!

Charlie – Maman? Comment?

Femme – Ton père est au champs alors je suis venue sans le lui dire.

Charlie – Tu n'aurais pas dû maman.

Je m'avançais suivie d'Eric, encore accroché à ma main et serre ma mère contre moi de mon bras libre, en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Femme – Qui est ton ami?

Charlie – Oh, voici Eric, notre leader.

Femme Ton leader vraiment? _Elle regarde vers le bas et je suis son regard pour tomber sur nos mains toujours entrelacées et rougis_. Ravie de vous rencontrer Eric.

Eric – Madame.

Charlie – Ne t'en fais pas il est toujours aussi bavard, sauf quand il s'agit de nous taquiner!

Eric – La ferme baba cool ou je t'assomme pendant l'entraînement tout à l'heure!

Charlie – Ha ha ha tu vois je te l'avais bien dit.

Femme – Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, comment se passe ton initiation, tu t'es fais des amis?

Charlie – je vais bien maman, et ne t'inquiètes pas l'initiation n'est pas aussi cruelle qu'on le dit. Non je n'ai pas d'amis, tu me connais... je préfère me concentrer sur le plus important pour le moment, je verrais plus tard pour le reste ou peut-être pas...

Femme – Tu voulais trouver quelqu'un qui ai les mêmes valeurs que toi pour te marier, tu es venue chez les audacieux pour ça alors cherche ce que tu souhaite trouver chérie. C'est ça le plus important, pour quelqu'un qu'on aime on peut soulever des montagnes ma puce tu te souviens?

Charlie – Maman!

Eric – Je savais bien que tu étais une vraie hippie guimauve au fond!

Et il rigole entraînant ma mère avec lui... je suis maudite...

Charlie – Je chercherais plus tard peut-être maman.

Je coule un regard sur l'homme à côté de moi et sur nos mains jointes, puis je reviens sur ma mère, je ne sais plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser et mon cœur bat légèrement plus vite ou bien est-ce moi qui déraille complètement? Ma mère semble hélas suivre mon regard et mon train de penser puisqu'elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire dans le genre de celui du chat de Cheshire du conte pour enfant "Alice au Pays des Merveilles" vous voyez...

Femme – Peut-être que tu as tout simplement déjà trouvé sans t'en rendre compte. _Dit-elle énigmatique en regardant à nouveau ma main dans celle de mon leader._

Attends... MON leader, mais d'où ça sort cette connerie encore... faut que je calme mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma cage thoracique pour calmer les élucubrations de mon cerveau...

Femme – Tout vas bien Charlie tu es toute rouge tu as de la fièvre?

Charlie – N... non non, ça va maman.

Femme – Je ne peux pas rester ma chérie, si ton père revient du travail avant moi, je vais avoir des ennuis je suis fière de toi!

Charlie – Je t'aime maman, prend bien soin de toi d'accord?

Femme – Toi aussi ma puce, je t'aime à bientôt. Eric, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

Eric – Au revoir madame.

Je suis du regard ma mère s'en aller, un peu triste mais soulagée de l'avoir revue.

Charlie – Bon cet entraînement on s'y met?

Mon besoin de penser à autre chose en m'occupant transparaît sûrement dans le ton de ma voix mais s'il le remarque, il n'en dit rien et commence à marcher en direction des sous-sols, me tirant derrière lui. Une fois en bas, on commence par s'échauffer un peu avec quelques étirements et quelques coups sur les sacs de frappe, puis on monte sur le ring, face à face, en position de combat. Eric est un excellent combattant et je suis un peu anxieuse mais je sais pertinemment que je vais devoir prendre des coups pour apprendre alors autant que ce soit lui, il a de l'expérience, il pourra m'apprendre beaucoup de choses pour m'améliorer au combat en corps à corps. On reste quelques heures sur les tapis du ring, et Eric sans son côté sadique, est vraiment un bon enseignant. Je prend quelques coups mais j'apprends pas mal de choses surtout à être plus offensive que d'habitude, ma défense est presque parfaite selon mon instructeur du jour blond mais mon attaque n'est pas au point, je met trop de temps à agir si bien que je m'affaiblit en prenant des coups inutiles et dans un combat en situation réelle contre des adversaires multiples cela pourrait me coûter cher. Il essaye donc de m'apprendre à moins réfléchir, à moins attendre et frapper la première tout en gardant ma concentration, prête à toute éventualité, ne pas baisser ma garde rester alerte et prête à me défendre. A la fin de notre petite séance improvisée, je suis complètement courbaturée et j'ai sûrement quelques bleus qui vont apparaître un peu partout sur le corps demain. Mais je suis plutôt contente de mes progrès en une seule journée. Lessivée par l'entraînement rude de notre leader, je m'effondre au sol et Eric s'allonge près de moi, on fixe le plafond en silence, la respiration un peu saccadée, c'est un de ces moments de paix tranquille comme on aimerait en avoir plus souvent. On reste bien une demi-heure comme ça sur les tapis du ring allongés côté à côté sans rien dire avant de se lever, le bruit de mon estomac vient de nous rappeler l'heure de manger et en riant, on part vers le réfectoire pour avaler quelque chose après notre matinée d'exercice. Sur le pas de la porte de la cantine, je marque un arrêt hésitant et lâche la main d'Eric que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir tenue à nouveau le long du trajet.

Charlie – A plus tard chef, merci pour la matinée c'était sympa.

Eric – A plus tard baba cool. _Me taquine-t-il_.

Je rigole un peu et il sourit puis on se sépare marchant chacun en direction de notre table, je le vois rejoindra Quatre et je m'assois près de la fille altruiste et de ses parents faute de trouver une place libre loin des autres novices et de leurs familles. Je mange sans vraiment faire attention à mon environnement , aux bruits de couverts, aux conversations plus ou moins bruyantes, au va et vient des gens, perdue dans mes pensées. Je suis sortie de mon monde par une voix assez douce pour un homme mais pas non plus efféminée.

Quatre – Charlie, ta famille n'est pas venue?

Charlie – Quatre. Si ma mère est passée mais elle devait repartir chez les fraternels avant midi.

Quatre – Tu vas faire quoi de ton après-midi alors?

Charlie – Un peu de musculation et ensuite je verrais si je trouve un partenaire pour faire quelques combats amicaux sinon j'aviserais.

Quatre – Je peux venir avec toi sans problèmes j'ai rien à faire.

Charlie – D'accord merci si tu es certain que ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Quatre – Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne me dérange pas.

Les autres novices semblent un peu surpris et jaloux mais retournent bien vite à leurs familles. Et je quitte la table puis le réfectoire à la suite de Quatre pour descendre à la salle d'entraînement à nouveau. Une fois en bas, je commence à lever quelques poids, et Quatre fait la même chose du moins un peu près parce qu'il porte deux fois plus de poids mais bon. Après environ une heure à tenter laborieusement de ne pas suer comme un porc en soulevant tous ces kilos, on passe sur le ring pour améliorer mon niveau en combat réel. J'ai progresser depuis mon entraînement de ce matin avec Eric et cela semble dans un premier temps surprendre mon instructeur puis dans un second temps l'impressionner légèrement ou peut-être que c'est moi qui m'imagine que je puisse l'éblouir ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec mon niveau actuel encore faible.

Quatre – Tu as fait des progrès dis donc, comment tu t'y es prise?

Charlie – J'ai travaillé presque toute la matinée avec Eric.

Quatre – Sérieusement avec Eric? Et tu es toujours debout?

Charlie – Absolument, comme tu peux le voir. _Dis-je dans un rire_.

Quatre – C'est pas vraiment drôle tu sais, Eric peut vraiment être une brute quand il veut.

Charlie – Ce n'est pas un monstre! Je croyais que tu étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui mais en fait tu ne sais même pas qui il est vraiment! Tout le monde peut être une petite brute si il le veut ça ne signifie pas forcément que c'est sa nature ni ce qui le défini.

Quatre – Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver enfin, c'est un narcissique **autosuffisant** et une petite frappe sans cervelle!

Charlie – C'est le comble ça! Je me demande comment il peut passer autant de temps près de toi alors que tu n'as pas même une once de respect pour lui si ce n'est de l'affection. Tu n'es certainement pas son ami, mais il reste ton leader, tu devrais surveiller tes paroles Quatre.

Quatre – Oui je suis désolé, je veux seulement que tu te méfie de lui, reste loin de ce gars s'il-te-plait Charlie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Charlie – Eric ne me fera pas de mal, c'est gentil de te faire du soucis pour moi même si je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi mais je suis assez grande pour choisir mes amis.

Quatre – Il n'est pas ton ami et je veux veiller sur toi parce que je n'ai pas pu prendre soin de Tris mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. Tu es différente, tu es spéciale, je... t'aime bien.

Et me stupéfiant sur place de surprise, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, je reste sur place interdite et figée. Incapable de le repousser malgré mon envie furieuse de le faire mon cerveau s'est comme déconnecté momentanément dès l'instant où il a comprit ce qu'avait l'intention de faire l'homme en face de moi, mon partenaire de combat et instructeur le temps de mon initiation. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je lui assène une immense gifle qui semble l'étonner et l'énerver et un combat s'engage entre nous quand il réplique en me collant son poing dans la mâchoire. Le goût du sang envahit rapidement ma bouche et sans prendre le temps de m'en soucier, je riposte avec un coup de genou dans le ventre de mon adversaire qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas.

Quatre – Stop!

Je m'arrête net dans mon élan pour lui remettre un coup mais garde une attitude défensive juste au cas où.

Charlie – Quoi?

Quatre – Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! On dirait Eric version fille!

Charlie – Tu veux m'insulter? Fais mieux, ça ressemble plus à un compliment pour moi de me comparer à Eric.

Quatre – Et bien ça n'en est pas un! Je t'embrasse après t'avoir déclarer mon attirance pour toi et tu me frappes! Cogner avant de parler c'est du Eric tout craché!

Charlie – Si tu voulais pas risquer de te prendre une baffe il ne fallait m'embrasser sans me le demander avant!

Quatre- C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on fait avec préméditation et consentement éclairé avant!

Charlie – Désolé, écoutes je... je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi.

Quatre – Moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Tris mais encore plus courageuse, plus audacieuse, en fait tu es vraiment différente, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux préférer cette brute épaisse d'Eric alors qu'il ne t'aimera probablement jamais, ne te respectera même peut-être jamais, j'aurais pu te donner tellement plus si tu avais fais le bon choix.

Charlie – Tout n'est pas une question de choix Quatre, on est pas à la cérémonie pour savoir dans quelle faction on va aller là, on ne choisit pas qui on aime, parfois notre cœur prend juste une décision pour nous.

Quatre – Putain tu l'aimes alors?! J'y crois pas! Tu ne le connais même pas et c'est le type le plus détestable de la faction!

Charlie – Tu ne me connais pas non plus et pourtant tu m'as embrassé il y a quelques minutes.

Quatre – Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme tu es. Je croyais que tu étais une fille comme Tris, comme moi, les fraternels et les altruistes ont presque les même valeurs après tout.

Charlie – Je ne suis plus une fraternelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis une audacieuse et ce n'est pas une erreur mais bien un choix!

Quatre – Difficile de l'oublier vu ton comportement! Tu me déçois, vraiment.

Et avant que je puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'en va me laissant seule. Je hausse les épaules et continue mon entraînement sur les sacs de frappe au lieu de sur Quatre, dommage eux ils ne répliquent pas ce qui rend l'exercice moins interactif et donc moins intéressant. Je m'arrête après une bonne heure de défoulement, fais quelques étirements et marche en direction des dortoirs dans le but de prendre une douche mais des novices font visiter l'endroit à leur famille... j'ai vraiment la poisse cette après-midi, la matinée avait pourtant si bien commencé. J'erre dans les couloirs de pierre froide perdue dans mes songes, juste en attendant que les dortoirs se libèrent et inconsciemment, sans que je n'y prête attention, mes pas me guident vers les étages, jusqu'au sixième, celui de la bibliothèque, du bureau d'Eric, l'étage privé des leaders. Je soupire en prenant conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve et fais demi-tour mais au moment de repartir, quelqu'un pose une main sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant dans ma marche. Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne qui m'a stopper et tombe dans deux lacs gris perle et je souris, mon cœur battant plus vite sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Pourvu qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Charlie – Eric. _Dis-je poliment et désireuse de ne pas paraître trop heureuse ou impatiente_.

Eric – Franchement Quatre... je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux je n'y aurait pas cru, je commençais même à douter qu'il se sorte un jour Tris de la tête mais j'étais bien loin d'imaginer que toi tu puisse être avec quelqu'un d'aussi... calme et altruiste... Je m'étais mépris sur ton compte il faut croire, les apparences sont trompeuses.

Charlie – Ce n'est...

Eric – Oh arrête s'il-te-plait j'étais là! Je l'ai vu t'embrasser et tu ne l'a pas repoussé alors n'essaye pas de te justifier.

Charlie – Je te jure que...

Eric – Je m'en fout de tes explications ou de tes promesses, tu n'es plus la bienvenue à cet étage novice, je te conseil de redescendre au plus vite!

Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, et ne souhaitant pour rien au monde me montrer faible devant lui, je m'enfuis en courant vers les dortoirs en priant pour qu'ils soient vides cette fois. Je suis triste et en même temps tellement en colère, furieuse même, pour qui se prenait-il pour me faire une crise de jalousie alors que l'on était même pas ensemble, et pourquoi cela m'atteint-il tellement,parce que je l'aime bien sûr, Quatre avait raison sur toute la ligne, malgré la raison, malgré le tempérament de cet homme tellement lunatique, malgré mon désir de me concentrer uniquement sur l'initiation je suis malgré tout, envers et contre tout, tombé sous le charme de cet homme, mon cœur m'a joué un mauvais ou pas si mauvais que ça tour du destin, il est, contre ma propre volonté tombé amoureux d'Eric. Quatre avait certainement raison, il aurait été plus sage pour moi de l'aimer lui plutôt que le leader de la faction, plus simple en tout cas mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que lorsque je ferme les yeux, comme à cet instant, c'est Eric qui apparaît derrière mes paupières closes, pas Quatre ni personne d'autre, juste Eric. Mortifiée par mon débat et mes constatations internes, j'arrive enfin en bas et constate qu'il est bel et bien vide maintenant et je remercie intérieurement tout le monde d'avoir déguerpi pour profiter de leur famille ailleurs que sur leur petit lit dans le dortoir commun des novices. Puis sans plus m'attarder à penser à mes camarades ou leurs parents, je prend ma serviette et file sous la douche où je règle le jet d'eau sur le plus chaud supportable pour ma peau ce qui est assez brûlant à vrai dire il paraît mais cela me fait du bien et à le don de me détendre et d'apaiser un peu mon train de penser. Après avoir passé presque une heure sous la douche, je décide de sortir de ma bulle de confort pour affronter le froid de la dure réalité, à savoir que mon premier amour (unique amour?) était impossible. J'essaye alors d'imaginer Quatre, mais rien que l'idée me répugne, autant que ce surnom aussi débile que prétentieux. Si je devais qualifier mon instructeur je dirais que c'est sans doute un chien, ces bestioles toujours fidèles mais en quête constante d'attentions, qui reviennent chercher vos caresses quoiqu'il puisse vous arriver de lui infliger. Je n'aime pas ces animaux, dépendants des autres pour être heureux. Je suis une fille solitaire à l'esprit libre, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être enfermée dans la routine sentimentale d'un être sans caractère qui restera le temps que vous lui donnez ne serait-qu'une infime marque d'affection. Un homme comme Quatre n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un comme moi, au fond il n'est pas assez... audacieux! Peut-être est-il ici plus par dépit que par choix mais peu importe la raison au final, je ne pourrais jamais voir en lui un compagnon. Alors qu'au contraire il m'est si facile et même évident de voir Eric comme un homme qui pourrait aisément partager ma vie, c'est tout à fait le genre de personne qui satisferait chaque aspect de ma personnalité. Il avait un physique et un caractère un peu ténébreux qui faisait certainement craquer pas mal de filles, une intelligence tintée de malice absolument séduisante mais c'est un ancien érudit après tout comment s'attendre à autre chose... quoique certains érudits ne sont pas des lumières quand je vois certains novices mais bref là n'est pas le sujet! Il est combattif et fort ce qui est assez rassurant tout en étant effrayant, mais il a aussi un côté plus doux et calme (un héritage de son ancienne faction peut-être?). Prise dans mes réflexions sur Quatre puis sur Eric, je mets deux fois plus de temps que normalement pour m'habiller et je ne fais pas vraiment attention à mon environnement si bien que je ne vois ni n'entends pas la personne qui entre pendant que j'enfile mes vêtements, et je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon ventre nu, un corps irradiant dans mon dos. J'éjecte la main de ma peau et m'éloigne du corps pressé contre le mien enfilant mon débardeur le plus vite que je le peux sans me retourner, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et j'ai presque peur de découvrir qui est derrière moi mais la personne ne semble pas se soucier de mes questionnements internes muets et me retourne face à lui. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir qui c'est et en même temps je brûle d'envie de lever les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Eric de ce gris si particulier capable de faire chavirer mon cœur et mes pensées mais trop peureuse de pouvoir aussi rencontrer ceux d'un autre novice ou pire de Quatre que je garde fermement la tête baissée. Une main prend la mienne, et une autre prend place sous mon menton, le soulevant lentement, délicatement. Et je croise un menton mal rasé puis des lèvres roses entrouvertes, un nez assez fin et enfin deux yeux...clos, le front et enfin des cheveux attachés blonds. Je lâche presque un petit soupir entre soulagement et appréhension.

Charlie – Eric.

Eric – J'ai eu tord de ne pas t'écouter je suis...

Charlie – C'est bon ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas alors inutile d'en faire un drame.

Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir et ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire adorable et automatiquement, mon humeur s'ajuste à la sienne et je souris.

Eric – Je suis prêt à t'entendre maintenant.

Charlie – Je t'aime Eric.

Il sursaute s'attendant certainement à toutes sortes d'excuses et d'explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'entraînement avec Quatre mais pas à une déclaration. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose cependant je poursuis de peur de manquer de mon légendaire courage audacieux si je m'arrêtais ne serait-ce qu'un instant de trop.

Charlie – J'étais comme figée, incapable de réagir de faire quoique ce soit quand Quatre m'a embrassé puis une fois mes esprits revenus à la réalité, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer, je l'ai giflé et on s'est battus puis nous avons crié l'un sur l'autre et il est partit un peu furieux je crois. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ou espérer parce que je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerais jamais et il ne m'aime même pas non plus, j'étais seulement une sorte de substitut à une autre fille, Tris. Je...c'est toi que j'ai choisit. _Ma voix commençait à trembler un peu_. Je t'aime Eric. _Renouvelais-je_.

Eric – Il t'a embrassée puis frappée...

Charlie – C'est à ça que ressemble un râteau audacieux j'imagine..._ tentais-je de le faire sourire_.

Eric – Je vais le tuer!

Et il commence à partir dans le dédale des couloirs de notre bâtiment. Je met du temps à me décider sur la marche à suivre, puis je me mets à courir dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Je fonce si vite que je bouscule un ou deux membres dans la fosse qui me jettent des regards assassins et même une insulte mais je poursuis trop concentrée sur mon but pour même perdre un instant pour m'excuser.

**(Conflit entraînant la mort d'un personnage ou presque début)**

Je vais si vite avec tellement d'élan que je fini par **emboutir** le dos d'un homme audacieux arrêté en plein milieu du pont qui traverse le gouffre.

Charlie – Désolé. _Dis-je en m'agrippant à sa taille pour éviter de tomber sous la force de l'impact_.

Mais quand je m'apprête à me détacher du corps contre lequel j'ai butté, deux mains se posent sur les miennes sur le ventre plat et musclé de l'homme devant moi.

Eric – Charlie tu penses que je suis une brute épaisse qui agis avant de réfléchir... comme tout le monde ici?

Charlie – Non, je pense qu'ils ne te connaissent pas et ne peuvent donc pas te comprendre.

Eric – Je t'aime aussi Charlie.

Je rigole et passe devant lui pour le regarder.

Eric – Qu'est-ce-qui est si drôle?

Charlie – Je le sais mais c'est juste si bon de l'entendre!

Eric – Tu le sais?

Charlie – Tu t'es jeté dans les couloirs comme une furie pour aller frapper mon soupirant violant si ce n'est pas une preuve en soit ça! Et puis, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, tu as d'abord été confus puis heureux, puis tu as douté et ensuite il y a eu cette étincelle dans ton regard, cet indicible amour, reflet de mes prunelles dans les tiennes et j'ai su que nous ressentions exactement la même chose avec cette même intensité si particulière.

Eric – D'accord ma hippie, tu as raison, laisse moi trouver ce rat et lui faire sa fête maintenant.

Je rigole encore et m'écarte. Je vois alors Quatre juste là à quelques mètres à peine de nous, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue dans une grimace.

Eric – Tu tombe bien Quatre, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi.

Quatre – Quoi tu vas montrer ta vraie nature à ta petite copine en me frappant?

Charlie – Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le connaître, il m'a déjà montré qui il est.

Quatre – Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Avec ce monstre?

Charlie – S'il y a un monstre ici ce n'est pas Eric, c'est toi! Un monstre d'hypocrisie!

Mon instructeur semble blessé et furieux et se jette en avant dans ma direction pour me frapper, mais Eric s'interpose et un combat s'engage dangereusement sur ce pont, avec la possibilité à tout instant de tomber dans le gouffre. Je regarde avidement le déroulement du combat et surtout en faveur de qui penche la victoire. Les chances sur l'issue du combat étaient relativement équilibrés, ils se battaient tous les deux avec acharnement mais Eric avait une motivation et une force que Quatre n'avait plus, il m'avait moi, à ses côtés, prête à tout pour lui, il avait une personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, inconditionnellement. Si bien que très vite il prend clairement l'avantage, Quatre reculant de plus en plus dans ma direction sous les coups de notre leader, arrivé à ma hauteur, voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat, il décide de ne plus la jouer réglo et me pousse si bien que ne m'y attendant pas, je trébuche un peu, vacille et arrive très vite au bord du gouffre, les pieds à moitié le vide, hélas mon corps penche du mauvais côté et je sens mon poids m'entraîner irrémédiablement dans le vide, j'ai beau essayer d'inverser la situation, mon cerveau sait déjà que je vais tomber et que je suis morte. Je ferme les yeux prête à subir mon triste sort, ma dernière pensée pour Eric. Quand une main me sers si fort le poignet qu'elle me fait mal mais me sauve in extremis de la chute mortelle qui ne manquait pas de se produire. Je rouvre les yeux surprise et croise le regard paniqué de mon homme. Il m'aide à revenir correctement sur le pont, puis nous quittons cette passerelle qui a bien failli me coûter la vie pour commencer à monter vers les étages.

Eric – Bon sang j'ai eu la peur de ma vie Charlie, je ne pensais pas Quatre capable de renier ses principes et nos valeurs pour s'en sortir.

Charlie – Je t'aime. J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais te le dire et voir tes yeux briller comme des étoiles. Je t'aime Eric! Je suis désolé pour t'avoir causé autant de problèmes avec Quatre, il avait l'air calme et gentil mais tellement triste et puis il s'est comme complètement métamorphoser c'est dingue.

Eric – C'est pas ta faute Quatre n'est plus lui même depuis la mort de Tris, j'avais espéré que ça finisse par s'arranger mais j'attendais visiblement trop de lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas on va bien s'occuper de lui.

Charlie – Il ne va pas devenir un sans-factions à cause de cette mésaventure n'est-ce pas?

Eric – C'est une possibilité, il a essayé de te tuer. Délibérément!

Charlie – Il est perdu, laisse lui au moins une chance, c'est ce qui se rapprochais le plus d'un ami pour toi ces dernières années.

Eric – Je verrais, mon avis n'est pas le seul qui compte.

Charlie – Mais c'est celui qui a le plus de valeur. Je ne te demande pas de faveur, juste un brin d'indulgence au nom de vos anciennes relations.

Eric – J'y penserais je te le promets.

**(Conflit entraînant la mort d'un personnage ou presque fin)**

Charlie – Merci Eric. Où est-ce qu'on est?

Eric – Mon appartement, tu veux entrer?

Charlie – Avec plaisir, j'ai besoin d'une douche après autant d'émotions, ça te tente?

La réponse est inutile, je le vois dans ses yeux noirs de désirs, dans ses dents qui mordent sa lèvre inférieure, dans ses pas félins qui s'approchent de moi jusqu'à coller nos corps l'un contre l'autre laissant à peine la place à l'air de circuler entre eux. Puis il m'embrasse passionnément en jetant son pied en arrière dans la porte pour la claquer. Rapidement, les habits que nous portons se retrouvent sur le sol traçant un chemin clair vers la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous sommes en sous-vêtements et nos lèvres ne se quittent plus, nos langues dansent un balai sensuel oscillant entre langueur et volupté et lutte pour la domination. A court de souffle, nous nous séparons de quelques millimètres à peine le temps de respirer un peu, front contre front, puis je me mets à rire, relâchement du stress, et simplement le bonheur d'avoir contre moi l'homme que j'aime. Et je l'entends rire aussi et ce son m'enchante, il me gonfle le cœur et j'avale la fin de son rire dans un nouveau baiser, vain espoir de le garder en moi à jamais. Puis je sens ses doigts détacher mon soutient gorge, et je le laisse tomber au sol entre nous, puis les derniers remparts tombent aussi au sol et je suis un peu gênée mais surtout pleine d'envie pour l'homme nu en face de moi. Il allume l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température, puis me pousse sous le jet chaud mais pas brûlant et se colle à nouveau contre moi, en saisissant ma bouche dans un baiser lent et doux, puis très vite passionné et impatient. Je sens l'étendu de son désir contre moi et pleine d'audace, hâtivement je prend en main sa virilité tendue pour y appliquer un mouvement lent qui le fait stopper son baiser pour venir soupirer contre la peau de mon cou, mais il ne reste pas longtemps sans rien faire et je sens sa main glisser contre mon côté, du galbe de mon sein vers ma hanche, puis sur mon ventre, et enfin sur mon intimité, ses doigts caresse mes plis m'arrachant des soupirs à mon tour, puis il s'attarde sur mon clitoris et un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne me lance dans un nouveau baiser plein d'ardeur, ma langue venant jouer avec celle d'Eric, ma main toujours prise dans une caresse lascive sur son sexe gonflé et les siens viennent me fouiller, rendant mes jambes comme de la gelée, me forçant à m'appuyer un peu plus contre le mur derrière moi et mon autre main se resserrant sur l'épaule du jeune leader. Je n'ai jamais autant désirer un homme que je ne désire Eric en ce moment et rapidement, c'est trop... ou pas assez, je veux juste plus... plus de lui et décollant légèrement ma bouche de la sienne pour quelques secondes, le temps de respirer je lui fais part de ma requête.

Charlie - …ça... suffit. Eric... _son prénom ressemblait plus à une supplique gémissante qu'à une parole_... je te veux... maintenant!

Eric – A tes ordres chérie.

Je souris à ce petit nom vraiment adorable et je retire ma main de son pénis et je sens ses doigts glisser hors de moi m'arrachant un grognement face au vide momentané que je ressens. Puis il me soulève et j'accroche mes jambes à sa taille, je sens son sexe contre mon entrée, il accroche ses yeux aux miens et pendant quelques secondes je me perd dans son regard acier et il semble se perdre dans le mien également, puis nous prenons encore une fois possession de la bouche de l'autre et je le sens pousser en moi lentement, divinement... et je gémis dans sa bouche. Son sexe me remplit, je sens mes parois enserrer sa verge, me laissant ressentir une vague de plénitude, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'avoir une douleur même fugace ou bien étais-je déjà trop perdue dans mon plaisir d'avoir Eric, mais cela a semblé si naturel que je ne réalise que je ne suis plus vierge qu'en voyant du sang couler contre le carrelage blanc de la douche. Il a fermé les yeux tout le long de sa pénétration, et une fois en moi jusqu'à la garde, il les rouvre, et ses yeux brillent tellement que je lui souris avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il entame un va et vient lent et délicat en moi, sortant presque entièrement pour revenir doucement, presque douloureusement tant je voulais l'avoir. Mais grâce au ciel Eric restant Eric, il relâche le baiser pour venir nicher sa tête dans mon cou et accélère ses mouvements qui deviennent rapides puis saccadés et même un peu brutaux mais seigneur c'est juste si bon d'être enfin avec lui, à lui, rien qu'à lui. Je ne suis plus que gémissement et je ne tiens pas longtemps avant de jouir, me resserrant autour de sa queue dans un petit cri de plaisir pur. Il grogne contre mon cou à la sensation de mon sexe emprisonnant encore plus le sien et je le sens ralentir pour profiter des derniers instants de nos deux corps ne formant plus qu'un pour finalement exploser, son liquide chaud se répandant au fond de moi. Il reste là haletant contre la peau de ma jugulaire, toujours en moi et je souris béatement, simplement heureuse et comblée.

Charlie – Je t'aime.

Eric – Je t'aime aussi ma petite princesse audacieuse.

Je rigole et lui aussi, perdus dans une bulle de bonheur qui nous appartient, puis nous prenons réellement une douche et une fois propres, nous passons dans la chambre pour se sécher et s'habiller, mais la pièce n'est pas vide, me figeant sur le seuil de la salle de bain, Eric derrière moi, collé à mon dos pour voir ce qui se passe. Quatre dans toute sa splendeur, enfin si on occulte les quelques bleus qui apparaissent déjà sur sa pommette et son épaule ou encore son arcade légèrement ouverte, se tient là au beau milieu de la chambre depuis dieu sait combien de temps. Eric passe à côté de moi après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon épaule et se plante face à mon imbécile d'instructeur.

Eric – Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Je vois ce dernier inspecter la tenue d'Eric, puis la mienne avant qu'il ne réplique furieusement.

Quatre – Tiens tiens tu joues donc à la **péripatéticienne** pour notre leader détesté! Rien d'étonnant tu es vraiment une sale...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, Eric lui jette son poing dans la figure et le bruit caractéristique d'un os qui craque retentit, m'arrachant malgré moi une petite grimace et un souvenir fugace du novice érudit qui a subit le même sort sous mon propre poing il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Eric – Dégage, tu n'es pas le bienvenue dans mon appartement, tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux, certains ont virés de la faction pour moins que ce que tu as fais alors prend ça comme le dernier signe de nos anciennes "relations amicales" mais je ne vais pas faire appel à un tribunat pour te juger sur la tentative de meurtre que tu as commis, en échange tu vas être bien gentil et faire profil bas, Charlie n'existe plus pour toi à partir de maintenant, je me charge personnellement de son entraînement avec Christina.

Quatre – Je ne veux pas de tes faveurs ou de ta pitié! Tris est morte et tu m'as volé la seule fille qui m'intéresse depuis! Quel genre "d'ami" fait ça hein?

Charlie – Il ne m'a pas volé, je ne t'aime pas comme tu pense m'aimer, et je n'en serais jamais capable, je suis désolé que cela te semble horrible pour le moment mais la vérité c'est que j'ai juste choisit de te dire non, et même si Eric n'était pas là ça n'aurait rien changé pour toi et moi.

Quatre – Tu n'est qu'une putain de traînée arrogante! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Puis il s'en va, nous laissant là un peu surpris mais aussi un peu soulagés, espérant qu'il ne fasse plus de vagues.

Après ce jour là, mon initiation a repris son cours presque normalement. Les entraînements deviennent de plus en plus durs et intenses mais j'aime ça, je suis beaucoup dans le groupe de Christina et quand ce n'est pas le cas, Quatre se tient toujours loin de moi et c'est Eric qui me donne ses conseils, au début sa présence systématique à ces séances d'entraînement a surprit les novices, certains étaient même carrément morts de trouille, puis voyant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à eux et que Quatre faisait comme si je n'existait pas, ils se sont habitués. Et je ne dors plus beaucoup dans mon dortoir mais bon... ça personne n'est vraiment obligé de le savoir ou de s'en formaliser... Et rapidement le moment de l'épreuve finale de la première partie de l'initiation est arrivée, le célèbre capture flag qui déterminerait une fois pour toute le classement des novices et donc ceux qui seraient bientôt des sans-factions et ceux qui passeraient bientôt à la deuxième étape.

Le Capture flag est un exercice déterminant de notre initiation il repose sur toutes nos aptitudes et nos entraînements, du combat au corps à corps jusqu'au tir en passant par le lancer de couteau, le camouflage, la survie en milieu hostile, notre capacité à nous adapter selon la situation, nos réflexes, notre précision, tout compte pour cette épreuve. Le jeu est assez simple en apparence, deux équipes, deux drapeaux. Le but, prendre le drapeau de l'adversaire avant qu'ils ne capturent le notre. Donc bien cacher et défendre son camp est une partie importante de l'équation mais avoir une bonne stratégie d'attaque est aussi primordial. Repérer les meilleurs cachettes possibles, savoir comment s'organiser pour observer le plus possible sans se faire repérer... la stratégie prenait une grande place dans la partie. Et ils pouvaient ainsi également tester nos capacités à s'en tenir au plan, à improviser en cas d'extrême nécessité. Rien n'était laissé au hasard tout avait un objectif bien précis. Une des rares règles est qu'une fois touché par une balle ou plusieurs, on est hors course pour le reste de l'exercice. Une autre règle, qui est plus pour la sécurité des participants, il est interdit de viser la tête!

Trois jours après la visite des familles, l'épreuve arrive prévue pour 21 heures. Je me mets en tenue, mon pantalon, mon débardeur, mes chaussettes et un pull d'Eric, puis ma veste et j'attache mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils me gêne en un espèce de chignon à la va vite. Puis je me rend sur le quai qui passe tout près de la base un peu en avance. Il y a déjà les instructeurs et notre leader ainsi que pas mal de caisses d'armes type paint-ball. Apparemment ils s'occupaient de charger le matériel et des trousses de premier soin dans un wagon avant que les novices n'arrivent. Christina était dans le train et prenait les caisses que les gars lui filait pour les entreposer.

Charlie – Un coup de main?

Eric – Oui viens.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui souris et à ma surprise, il m'embrasse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait devant les autres mais ça ne lui pose apparemment aucun problème. J'en profite donc autant que possible puis il me soulève pour me mettre dans le train et je rigole devant cet acte si... chevaleresque?... puis il prend une caisse et me l'apporte pendant que Chris s'occupe de décharger les bras de Quatre. Nous allons effectivement comme prévu un peu plus vite avec ces deux équipes de deux au lieu que la pauvre Christina court dans tous les sens pour pas faire les faire attendre. Une fois toutes les caisses dans le wagon ainsi que les trousses de premier secours, je descends alors que Quatre monte à l'intérieur avec Chris.

Eric – Tu pouvais rester dedans chérie, on va bientôt y aller.

Charlie – Je préfère courir comme les autres, je ne veux tirer aucun profit de nous deux pour mon initiation, je veux y arriver par mes propres moyens tu comprends?

Eric – Bien sûr ma noble petite audacieuse!

Je lui fais un sourire de toutes mes dents et il grimpe dans le train qui se met tout juste en marche.

Charlie – Tricheur! _Lui criais-je_.

Eric – Cours bien princesse! _L'entendis-je à peine me répondre_.

Tous les novices arrivent et se mettent à courir en voyant le train s'éloigner, je cours moi aussi en suivant les rails, étant là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux, j'ai une longueur d'avance et monte dans le train parmi les premiers avec un ou deux natifs. Une fois à l'intérieur, sans me préoccuper des autres, je rejoins Eric posé dans un coin assis sur une pile des caisses que l'on a chargées et m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux. Nous nous retrouvons ainsi face à face.

Charlie – J'ai très bien couru qu'elle est ma récompense chef?

Et nous éclatons tout les deux de rire sous le regard suspicieux de tout le wagon essentiellement rempli de natif et de nos instructeurs.

Eric – Je ne sais pas trop...

Charlie – Je vais choisir dans ce cas!

Et je pose ma bouche sur la sienne, puis passe ma langue sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre rapidement et je joue un peu avec sa langue, taquine. Il essaye de prendre l'avantage, de dominer le baiser, joueuse, je le combat un moment puis le laisse gagner. Après tout je finirais de toute manière par perdre et le laisser me contrôler de cette manière est délicieusement excitant... C'est un raclement de gorge irrité et répétitif qui nous arrête dans notre élan. Je me sépare d'Eric mais reste contre lui, mettant ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur envoûtante, lui laissant le soin de régler le différent avec l'inopportun qui nous a dérangés.

Eric – Lauren.

Je sens sa poitrine vibrer contre moi et cela me fais faire un mini soupir presque proche du ronronnement d'un chaton. Eric a dû l'entendre d'ailleurs car je sens son sourire s'étirer et il me caresse la tête et les cheveux comme si j'étais vraiment un petit chat.

Lauren – Il y a des chambres pour ça Eric, on est pas obligés de profiter de tes... distractions.

Ouch erreur de la part de l'instructrice des natifs, elle vient de mettre son leader en colère. J'essaye de calmer le jeu en déposant une myriade de petits baisers apaisants dans le cou d'Eric en remontant vers sa mâchoire pour enfin arriver sur ses lèvres que je survolent, frôlent sans vraiment les embrasser pleinement. Et toujours contre sa bouche, je lui parle tout doucement.

Charlie – Laisse la dire, laisse les penser ce qu'ils veulent... on aura le temps plus tard pour leur mettre des raclés, je ne suis qu'une novice pour le moment ils se lasseront après l'initiation ou bien à ce moment là on leur donnera une bonne correction, je te le promets. Garde moi juste dans tes bras pour l'instant.

Je le sens resserrer ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer plus fort contre lui encore et je souris en l'embrassant chastement. Le trajet en train dure un peu près 45 minutes dont les deux tiers que je passe blottie contre Eric et le dernier tiers, ils forment les deux équipes. L'équipe dont Quatre est normalement le capitaine mais c'est Lauren qui a repris sa fonction cette année et celle d'Eric. Galamment le leader laisse choisir l'instructrice des natifs. Adoptant la tactique du blond, ou bien pour l'ennuyer un peu plus... elle choisit le plus costaud, le numéro un au classement, un natif audacieux assez petits mais qui a l'air vraiment musclé. Eric me choisit en première, je suis surprise, il a changé sa technique de jeu ou bien il veut être certain que je sois de son côté? Peut importe dans le fond, je prend une arme et me range de son côté du wagon. Au fur et à mesure que les équipes se construisent, je peux dire qu'effectivement, il a changé sa manière de jouer le capture flag, il a monté une équipe stratégique, qui n'est pas à proprement parler la plus puissante mais qui a le plus de chance de s'en sortir avec un bon plan, il a pris des rapides ou bien des rusés, ou ceux qui combinent les deux. En fait il a pris une équipe comme aurait pu en former Quatre avant. Nous avions eu le droit de voir en effet la vidéo du dernier capture flag réalisé, celui d'avant le conflit il y a trois ans, celui de l'initiation de la fameuse Tris. Le terrain est le même que celui de la vidéo d'ailleurs, une fête foraine à l'abandon.

Pendant que l'équipe débat sur la stratégie la plus efficace selon eux pour gagner la bataille, je décide de tenter un repérage des fameuses caisses de matériels planquées un peu partout sur le terrain pour nous aider. Je scanne la zone d'où l'on part, et repère des entrepôts abandonnés. Je passe mon arme en bandoulière dans mon dos et la main prête à saisir un couteau en cas de danger je m'avance vers les bâtiments délabrés. J'entends des pas et je stoppe ma marche, un craquement, je me retourne un couteau en main et me fige devant Eric.

Charlie – Merde, tu m'as foutu la trouille...

Eric – Désolé ma belle, tu cherches quoi toute seule ici?

Charlie – Bonne question chef, je cherche ça! _Dis-je en pointant une caisse dans un coin non loin de nous_.

Eric – Joli! Regardons ce qu'il y a dedans.

Nous ouvrons la caisse pour découvrir un détecteur de chaleur thermique, c'est génial. Et quelques bâtons lumineux qui émette la même couleur que nos drapeaux, je saisi les bâtons de notre couleurs et enterre les autres sous la caisse. Eric se charge du détecteur. Quand on revient au lieu de départ, l'équipe est sur le point de s'entretuer pour avoir la décision finale de la stratégie a adopter et Eric gueule un bon coup pour mettre un terme à leur babillage.

Eric – Pendant que vous vous disputiez stérilement, nous avons trouvés une caisse d'aide, on a un détecteur de chaleur thermique et des bâtons lumineux pour tromper l'adversaire sur la position de notre drapeau.

Les théories reprennent sur comment utiliser ces nouveaux avantages. J'expose tranquillement mon propre plan à Eric en attendant.

Charlie – On devrait faire tenir notre drapeau sous l'eau de la rivière qui passe pas loin d'ici puis déposer les bâtons lumineux, un dans le train, un en haut de la grande roue, un dans les entrepôts abandonnés qu'on a fouillés et le dernier sur un des novices. Pendant ce temps, on concentre nos force en attaque, en laissant seulement un duo en défense planqué dans la forêt d'où on a une vue imprenable sur la rivière où sera caché le vrai drapeau. Ils devraient pouvoir tirer comme des lapins les aventureux qui s'approcheront de trop près.

Eric – Un excellent plan mais qui va défendre le flag, il nous faudrait deux bons tireurs puisque toute la réussite de notre projet dépend du fait que les défenseurs réussissent à garder le drapeau hors de portée.

Charlie – Oui, la fille altruiste n'est pas une grande combattante mais elle est douée avec un fusil, et sa copine érudite ne voudra pas la lâcher alors tu as ton tandem j'ai envie de dire. Un groupe assez nombreux pourra distraire Lauren et ses sbires pendant que toi et moi ou toi et ce gars érudit assez doué vous allez chercher leur flag.

Eric – Ouais ça m'a l'air jouable. On va faire comme ça.

On se retourne tranquillement vers les autres, toujours en train de se disputer la meilleure méthode à suivre pour gagner la partie et ainsi faire bonne impression et avoir un meilleur classement.

Eric – Ok voilà le plan que l'on va mettre en place!

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui dans un silence complet.

Eric – On va mettre notre drapeau sous l'eau de la rivière en le maintenant au fond avec une pierre, on va cacher les bâtons lumineux à des endroits stratégiques pour les laisser perplexes sur l'emplacement du véritable drapeau. Un en haut de la grande roue, un dans les entrepôts abandonnés non loin d'ici et un dans le train. Principe de défense, deux gardes postés dans la forêt en planque, ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. La pète-sec et son acolyte c'est vous qui défendez le camp vous avez intérêt à vous concentrer et à bien viser. Pour l'attaque, on va se diviser en deux groupes avec un objectif bien précis. Stuart, Charlie et moi on va se faufiler pour atteindre le drapeau de l'autre équipe pendant ce temps, tous les autres vous attaquerez de front les troupes de Lauren, faites de votre mieux pour nous donner du temps et éliminez de la course autant de monde que possible. Si vous avez des questions c'est le moment ou jamais.

Un silence de plomb règne sur notre petit groupe et Eric décide de nous donner les rôles devant l'absence de questionnement.

Eric – La pète-sec et la miss je-sais-tout, vous aller noyer le drapeau et vous vous planquer en embuscade comme prévu dans la forêt. Adrian tu va me mettre ce bâton dans la nacelle la plus en hauteur que tu pourras atteindre.

Adrian file accomplir sa tâche et les filles suivent le mouvement, allant cacher le drapeau et prendre leur position.

Eric – Paul tu me met celui-ci dans le train et Stuart celui-là dans les entrepôts en ruines.

Les garçons s'exécutent et on attend leur retour pour passer à l'offensive. Une fois tout le monde prêts, on se dirigent vers la grande place où tous les chapiteaux sont montés, plus ou moins délabrés. Derrière la plus grande tente, on se sépare en groupes. Les plus nombreux passent à l'attaque vers un petit groupe d'adversaires en poste devant l'un des chapiteaux plus petit, pendant que Stuart, Eric et moi on avance furtivement vers la roulotte qui servait de loge aux trapézistes selon le bout d'affiche encore intacte. Stuart ouvre la porte et Eric entre arme à la main en cas de besoin mais elle est vide. On passe à la tente tout près, d'où s'échappe de la lumière qui pourrait bien être le drapeau convoité. Eric prend la droite, je prend la gauche et Stuart nous couvre. Jackpot, on a trouvé la bonne planque mais aussi un groupe de défense relativement nombreux. Les coups de feux retentissent dans tous les sens, rapidement suivit de cris de douleur, ces maudites fléchettes neurologique font un mal de chien il faut dire, elles simulent une véritable blessure par balle pendant quelques secondes. Je me retrouve face à Lauren et je ne peux empêcher un sourire un peu sadique de s'étendre sur mes lèvres, et je lui tire dans le ventre, mais un coup pousse mon bras et la fléchette atteint Lauren dans le bas ventre droit, elle s'effondre en hurlant. Je suis surprise, ces trucs font mal mais quand même pas à ce point. Eric saisit le drapeau amenant la victoire et je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes en guise de félicitations avant de récupérer Lauren toujours sur le sol, pliée en deux sous la douleur.

Charlie – Il se passe un truc pas normal, elle devrait aller mieux, je l'emmène au train.

Eric – Je t'aide, Stuart, tu rassemble le reste de l'équipe jusqu'au train!

Stuart – Oui monsieur.

Puis nous aidons l'instructrice des natifs à revenir jusqu'aux rails. On la hisse dans un wagon et une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, on file jusqu'au repaire audacieux pour la conduire à l'infirmerie.

Infirmière – Ce n'est pas grand chose, elle a pris une fléchette en plein dans le **cæcum** et ça lui a déclenché une appendicite. Je m'occupe d'elle, vous pouvez filer savourer votre victoire. Félicitations les enfants, à ce que j'ai entendu c'était un joli plan d'attaque.

Charlie – Le quoi?

Infirmière – Une partie de l'intestin collée à l'appendice, le **cæcum**.

Eric – C'est toujours du chinois mais passons. Soignes la bien.

Infirmière – C'est mon boulot Eric.

Il grogne et sort de la pièce et je le suis en rigolant. Il déteste ne pas avoir le dernier mot c'est complètement dingue! Mais il sait aussi qu'essayer de l'avoir avec l'infirmière est un combat inutile. Je le rattrape et glisse ma main dans la sienne, et notre chemin à travers le dédale des couloirs nous mène à ses appartements.

Une fois la porte passée et close, je me retrouve plaquée contre celle-ci et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes impétueuses, voraces, presque violentes. Et un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche à la sensation de cette bestialité primaire et pourtant tellement délicate si propre à Eric. Il mord gentiment ma lèvre inférieure, mais assez brusquement pour que du sang s'en écoule lentement, se mélangeant à nos salives lorsque j'ouvre ma bouche et que nos langues se mêlent pour danser ensemble, se taquinant, jouant à se tourner autour puis à combattre, alternant sans cesse douceur et passion dévorante. Une de ses mains se faufile sous mon débardeur et remonte le long de mon côté, jusqu'à mon sein qu'il câline d'abord tendrement en évitant mon téton, se contentant de le frôler occasionnellement m'arrachant quelques soupirs qu'il avale aussitôt dans nos baisers. Ma patience arrive à son terme et je glisse à mon tour mes mains entre nous, j'enlève son T-shirt et embrasse son cou et son épaule en déboutonnant son pantalon pour glisser ma main à l'intérieur puis sous son caleçon jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité déjà dressée et la caresser du bout des doigts, jouant à mon tour avec ses nerfs. Je le taquine d'abord du bout des doigts, savourant ses grognements envieux, puis je le caresse vraiment dans de lents va et viens comme une douce torture. Il me demande d'aller plus vite en chuchotant à mon oreille et je lui répond de la même manière que c'est hors de question. Il grogne, me retire mon haut et plaque voracement ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de descendre pour suçoter un de mes tétons, prenant l'autre entre ses doigts agiles. Je gémis et accélère mes mouvements sur sa virilité. Mon partenaire commence à s'impatienter et descend son autre main le long de mon ventre,passe sous mon pantalon pour venir titiller mon intimité, m'arrachant à nouveau un gémissement qui le fait sourire contre ma poitrine. Je me met à rire et il entre deux doigts en moi sans préavis stoppant net mon rire pour le transformer en un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Charlie – Ok tu gagnes, je te veux Eric. MAINTENANT!

Il rigole et me transporte jusqu'au lit et nous nous déshabillons le plus rapidement possible humainement parlant. Puis mon blondinet préféré me plaque contre le lit et se met au dessus de moi, je mord ma lèvre, envieuse, impatiente, excitée. Eric souris au dessus de moi taquin et viens embrasser mon front, mes joues, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres... je grogne de mécontentement et l'embarque dans un baiser torride. Cela semble être la fin de sa résistance à son désir et il entre en moi lentement, millimètre par millimètre, presque une torture et une fois en moi jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrête et s'écarte légèrement de mes lèvres, qui sont certainement rouges et gonflées, pour sourire et me parler.

Eric – Je t'aime Charlie.

Charlie – Je t'aime aussi Eric mais si tu ne bouges pas je te tues!

Il rit à nouveau et je ne peux faire autrement que de le suivre dans son hilarité, puis il se retire tout aussi lentement qu'il était entré et je gémis bruyamment avant de le supplier pour aller plus vite. Il répond à mes attentes et laisse notre désir l'emporter, ses mouvements sont fluides et rapides, me faisant gémir et même crier parfois, jusqu'à me laisser pantelante de plaisir, sur un nuage après la jouissance. Il se retire hors de mon corps encore tremblant et vient prendre mes lèvres tendrement, puis s'allonge à mes côtés. Je souris, je sens son sperme couler entre mes jambes, je suis pleine de sueur mais je suis comblée et heureuse, je me tourne sur le côté et viens me coller contre lui. Je m'endors là sur sa poitrine, nue contre son corps musclé tout aussi nu, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La deuxième étape de l'initiation est concentré sur la partie mentale plus que physique. Apprendre à contrôler et gérer nos peurs dans une simulation. Le début est laborieux mais tout le monde s'en sort plus ou moins après quelques séances. Le temps passe donc assez rapidement entre les simulations, les entraînements personnels pour rester en forme physique et mes nuits avec Eric. Et arrive le jour de l'épreuve finale qui détermine de notre réussite ou de notre échec, qui décide de notre avenir. Si nous restons dans la faction en tant que membres à part entière ou si nous devenons des sans-factions. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience pour me sentir réellement intégré dans mon nouveau foyer, ma nouvelle faction, pour rester auprès de l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde.

La simulation finale se passe dans une grande salle, en présence des leaders et des membres des familles des novices qui passent l'examen. Les natifs passent d'ailleurs les premiers, peu d'entre eux sont inquiets après leur simulation. Puis les transferts s'égrènent et mon tour arrive. Je savais bien qu'il arriverait mais malgré l'entendement, malgré la préparation, j'angoissais au delà de toute raison, et si j'échouais... Je respire un grand coup et me met sur la sorte de siège de cabinet de dentiste où arrive Eric avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide jaune pisse, le sérum de simulation de peur. Il me sourit, et je lui rend quoique mon sourire soit vachement plus crispé qu'en temps normal. Mon leader et accessoirement petit ami le remarque, puisqu'il se penche vers moi pour injecter le produit dans mes veines et chuchote à mon oreille.

Eric – Je sais que ça va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en toi ma courageuse petite audacieuse!

Ais-je déjà dis à quel point j'aime ce gars, il est tellement chiant mais il peut être tellement plus aussi quand on le connait vraiment. Je sent le sérum commencer à agir et je pars dans mon paysage de peurs. Après avoir affronté le vertige, la claustrophobie, et une irrationnelle arachnophobie, s'en suit l'une de mes plus grande peur, tuer un enfant. Je m'efforce de calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur et quand je croyais que tout était enfin terminé, une dernière peur me saute au visage, sans doute la pire de toute, appuyer sur la gâchette de l'arme qui fait face à Eric... sous le regard moqueur de Quatre. Je ne peux m'y résoudre sans détourner les yeux, je sais que ce n'est pas réel et pourtant cela me brise le cœur et une larme coule sur ma joue. Je regarde vers le sol, la silhouette morte de mon amour, le sang coulant de sa blessure, une autre larme roule sur ma pommette. C'est une salve d'applaudissements qui me sors de ma transe, et je lève la tête, je suis toujours sur le siège de dentiste, c'est déroutant... Je me lève et avance d'un pas un peu incertain, puis je vois Eric avec un petit sourire et je me jète dans ses bras, comme si nous étions seuls au monde, plus rien ne compte à part lui.

Eric – Très joli! Une vraie petite audacieuse. Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Charlie – Je te suis. Eric!

Eric – Hum?

Charlie – Je t'aime.

Eric – Moi aussi princesse.

Il prend ma main et je le suis docilement avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Nous montons sur le toit du bâtiment, puis on passe en file indienne sur une poutre à une bonne centaines de mètres du sol qui rejoins le toit d'une autre bâtiment audacieux. A mi-chemin, Eric s'arrête, lâche ma main et se retourne pour me faire face, je suis intriguée mais aussi un peu angoissée par la hauteur vertigineuse à laquelle on se trouve sans aucune sécurité. Il pose un genou sur la poutre et reprend ma main en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Charlie – Eric mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Eric – Chérie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en toute cette connerie qu'est le mariage, mais depuis que tu es là, ce qui me semblait impossible devient possible, tout est différent avec toi parce que tu es différente et je t'aime Charlie. Si je n'étais pas sur une planche de bois entre deux bâtisses en équilibre si loin du sol, je dirais même que tu défie la loi de la gravité mais bon ce n'est pas le cas! Je veux croire et je crois même déjà à vrai dire que si c'est avec toi alors ce sera forcément quelque chose de magnifique et de merveilleux, alors. *pause et petit rire nerveux* Veux-tu m'épouser?

Charlie – *** **Rire** *** Tu étais vraiment obligé de me demander ça à cent mètres du plancher des vaches?!

Eric – Absolument!

Charlie – C'est une demande réellement audacieuse... je pense que je vais y réfléchir et te donner ma réponse pendant une séance funambule...

Nous rions ensemble et il se relève pour venir m'embrasser.

Charlie – Très bien je suis convaincue... _dis-je dans un sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres des miennes pour un long baiser langoureux, j'en oublie même l'altitude, j'en oublie le froid glacial, il ne reste que lui, moi et notre amour. _Les membres de la famille extérieurs à la faction ont-ils le droit de venir célébrer le mariage de l'un des nôtres?

Eric – Oui, mais très peu viennent tu sais... la faction avant les liens du sang et tout ça...

Charlie – Je comprend. Je t'aime.

Eric – Je t'aime aussi.

Nous reprenons notre route jusqu'aux appartements d'Eric où j'emménage officiellement puisque l'initiation étant terminée, nous avons le droit d'avoir nos propres chambres. Un mariage audacieux est quelque chose d'assez particulier, un évènement toujours particulièrement apprécié dans la faction également, l'alcool y coule toujours à flot, et la préparation est rapide. Une semaine après sa demande, nous avons terminé son organisation et les invitations ont été envoyées. La famille érudite de mon futur époux à décliné poliment, nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse de la mienne, ni acception ni refus... Ma robe est entièrement noire, c'est la tradition chez les audacieux d'autant que peu d'entre nous restent vierges assez longtemps pour porter la robe blanche de la pureté traditionnelle dans les autres factions. Elle marque le deuil et le renouveau. Ma robe avait un bustier effet plissé et le bas de la robe était un peu bouffant, entièrement de satin. Une ceinture d'environ 4 centimètres de hauteur en satin également séparait le bustier du bas de la robe à la taille et se nouait dans le dos avec quelques brillants sur le ventre. De la ceinture aux pieds de la robe, du tulle superposait le satin. Elle était vraiment parfaite et me laissait relativement libre de mes mouvements ce qui est un avantage non négligeable, surtout chez les audacieux, on ne sait jamais à quoi on doit s'attendre après tout! Pas de grande allée richement décorée, pas de banc pour les invités, pas de longue cérémonie sans fin, non un mariage audacieux en règle c'était ce que nous voulions pour débuter notre vie à deux. Un mariage dans la fosse qui se terminerait dans le bar d'à côté, tout près du salon de tatouages où comme à chaque mariage certains allaient certainement faire des folies, qu'ils regretteraient peut-être le lendemain ou pas...

Tout le monde est réuni dans la grande pièce à vivre de la faction, Eric et moi au milieu de la foule d'audacieux pour échanger nos vœux et nos alliances. Nous nous jurons amour et protection envers et contre tout. Puis comme la tradition audacieuse le veux, Eric m'a soulevé et je suis passé de bras en bras au dessus de la foule jusqu'au bar où mon époux m'attendait déjà.

Eric – Comment était le trajet madame Matthews?

Charlie – Affreux, on n'a pas arrêter de me tripoter...

Nous rions ensemble et les tournées d'alcool s'enchaînent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Pour le plus audacieux!

FIN.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Mots de la fin = Encore un défi qui se termine, j'espère qu'il vous donnera entière satisfaction!

**Environ 21665 mots.**

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! XO LittleFlicka.


End file.
